Servant
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: AU. Megatron has successfully conquered Cybertron and now he demands tributes. Unfortunately for a young Prime, he is that tribute and now must become the consort to the emperor and becomes Sparked. By chance, he manages to smuggle his offspring out so that he might experience the freedom his carrier has been denied. But what will happen when Valour's path crosses that of his Sire?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. A little plot bunny that I had a few weeks ago and I finally managed to get it down with the help of the-writing-mew._

_Geal is the Gaelic for white._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron viewed the collection of planets on the holodeck with immense satisfaction. After so many vorns, he was ready to add Cybertron and its numerous planets to his empire. It had taken time, he'd had to build up his armada and conquer many other planets in preparation for this big cycle. Because he was not interested in destroying Cybertron, far from it, he wanted to preserve it.

That was why he had built up his power base so much so that the Autobots would simply surrender to him and everything could go smoothly. There was no reason to slaughter the ordinary citizens; he wanted them to become new citizens of the Decepticon empire. And if they offered him enough, he'd even allow the Autobots to keep their nobility and government, they'd simply answer to him that was all.

What a beautiful planet it was he thought as he brought up an enlarged image of the Autobot home world. And it would remain beautiful, in fact he would do everything he could to enhance it. He could not wait to set down and start enacting his numerous plans for it.

But first things first, he needed to call the Magnus of the Autobots.

"Ultra Magnus, how good to see you," Megatron said smugly as the old Autobot looked grim. He'd answered quite quickly and had obviously been expecting a call.

"Megatron," he said softly. "We wish to talk."

"Good," Megatron said with a nod. "None of us wants any violence, do we?"

"No," Ultra Magnus agreed heavily. "May I bring an entourage with me?"

"That is acceptable," Megatron said before adding. "You know that it's procedure to bring me tributes, don't you?"

"What...sort of tributes?" Ultra Magnus said slowly and Megatron smirked.

"Surprise me," he purred deeply. "Cybertron has a vast library I believe, I'm sure you'll be able to find a few ideas.

With a grave expression, Ultra Magnus said.

"It will be done. How long do we have to prepare?"

"You may have three cycles, if you find tributes that will take longer to gather, I will accept them at a later date. In the meantime, I will organise a feast in your honour."

It would give him a chance to show off his enormous wealth which should go a long way to convincing the Autobots just why they should accept him as their emperor. After all, if they were loyal servants, he would defend them against others and contribute to their economy. New laws would be introduced among other things but if they wanted to become part of his empire, then he wasn't going to turn them into slaves or anything like that.

"Very well Megatron," Ultra Magnus said gravely. "I will begin preparations and meet you in three cycles time."

Three cycles later and the feast was in full swing. Megatron had welcomed the Autobot contingent to his ship and while things were a little awkward to begin with, things soon relaxed as bots helped themselves to the wonderful food on offer.

Megatron was actually pleased to see that some of his Decepticons were talking quite animatedly to some of the Autobots, it was a very good start. Perhaps there would even be some bondings between the two peoples soon enough. Sparklings always helped soothe things over, even if the Decepticons couldn't breed with the people they'd just taken over, that didn't stop them encouraging procreation. Besides, many species tended to relax around the large scary robots once they saw they produced small, cute offspring. For most species anyway.

He took some High grade and sprinkled some soft metal flakes over it before swirling it. Beside him, Ultra Magnus was picking up pieces of crystal fruit and crunching them up, his optics had also been examining the other bots in the room. Megatron sipped his drink, savouring the delicious taste before sensing that the old Autobot beside him was about to speak.

"Megatron," Ultra Magnus began delicately. "While I believe Autobots in general will accept the coming changes, there may be a few individuals that are not happy about it. If any of them were to make a big noise about it, you would not assume that is the opinion of all Autobots?"

"Do not worry yourself," Megatron said with a wave of his hand. "It is always the same whenever I add a new planet or system to my empire, there are always a few dissidents. Depending on what kind of dissidents they are, we will deal with them as they come."

Ultra Magnus nodded, he'd been worried that if a few bots got together to protest, Megatron might come down hard on the whole population. But as Megatron had just stated, he was well used to a minority of a population protesting to their planet or systems surrender to the Decepticons. He had no interest in punishing the majority for the minority's crime although it was always made clear that trouble makers would be dealt with.

He glanced at Ultra Magnus; the other Mech seemed more relaxed and was helping himself to a slice of blue energon cake sprinkled with pieces of crushed rust stick. It was an example of Autobot cuisine and Megatron was looking forward to trying it, there were subtle differences between it and Decepticon cuisine. Of course, both Autobots and Decepticons consumed energon cubes if they just wanted to energise themselves but this was only if they were in a big hurry. Even poorer families could generally get their hands on more than that to nourish themselves.

As his optics were roving over various bots, they suddenly fell onto a blue and red Mech who was talking to a pink and yellow Femme. Both appeared to be quite animated, they were joking and laughing the way young bots generally did as they helped themselves to food. But while the Femme was quite pretty, her friend was simply ravishing.

Because of the importance of the feast, the young Mech was polished and buffed to perfection as were all his fellows. But even if he'd been scuffed or covered in grime, it still wouldn't have detracted from his beautiful appearance from those delicate looking lips to his slender long legs. Primus, he'd never seen such a bot before.

"Who is that?" he asked, gesturing to the delicious looking Mech.

With a frown, Ultra Magnus looked where he was pointing and said.

"That is Optimus, one of my Primes."

"Hmm," Megatron said thoughtfully. "Tell me about him."

The old Autobot paused before saying.

"Well, he's quite young; it was not that long ago since he obtained the rank of Prime."

Megatron nodded with interest, unconsciously selecting a shiny black beetle from a nearby bowl and popping it into his mouth. As he crunched it, Ultra Magnus continued.

"He achieved high marks in the academy and completed several missions abroad and has indicated that he would like to be given a commission to go beyond our territories. Obviously, that will have to be reconsidered."

"Obviously," Megatron agreed with a smile. "But would you grant him it if you could?"

Ultra Magnus hesitated, apparently thinking of his answer. Finally, he said.

"He is a bold and honest Mech, he would be perfect for such a position."

"Loyal to the cause is he?" Megatron said knowingly.

"Yes," Ultra Magnus acknowledged. "He wishes to make us proud of him and to do everything he can for his fellow Autobots."

"Everything," Megatron murmured softly. "Does that mean he would do anything for his fellow Autobots?"

"Yes...," Ultra Magnus said slowly. "Within reason, he has strong morals."

"Of course," Megatron chuckled. "Do not worry Magnus; I was not thinking of anything erroneous."

"What are you thinking of, if I may ask," the large Autobot asked carefully as Megatron picked out another beetle.

He smiled widely at the question.

"I have accomplished many of my goals," he began, crunching the beetle. "I believe the time has come to settle down a little, perhaps even start a family."

"You wish to bond?" Ultra Magnus said in both surprise and a small amount of worry. He glanced at Optimus Prime before looking back at the warlord.

"Yes," Megatron said. "That's precisely what I wish to do. And I believe I have found a potential candidate."

"Optimus Prime?" the other Mech exclaimed. "But why him? He shows promise but has not really achieved great things yet."

"That does not matter to me," Megatron stated. "He is young, attractive and as you said, shows great promise. I would very much like to have a bot like that by my side. But I believe a meeting between us would be in order so I can better gauge him. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Ultra Magnus said somewhat heavily. "I will arrange it."

"Excellent," Megatron said as he watched the young Prime help himself to some heated oil before pouring it over whatever he had on his plate. The plate was obscured by a bowl of crystal strands which glittered beautifully in the light.

Megatron couldn't help but imagine that pretty Prime spread before him and decorated with many edible treats, topped off with heated oil. What a thoroughly delicious thought and once he hoped could become reality.

Two cycles later

Optimus carried the sleeping turbo fox on a velvet pillow to the chamber where the Decepticon warlord was waiting. It was a rare white breed and its armour had been beautifully tended to as well as its claws, teeth and other parts. This turbo fox was one of many tributes that were being delivered to Megatron and it was just Optimus's luck that he was delivering a tribute at the end of the work cycle.

Everyone was stressed at the arrival of the Decepticon armada and bots feared they were going to be invaded, that Cybertron could be plunged into war. So far, the Decepticons only wanted to talk about integrating the Autobots into their empire and things seemed to be going well. Ultra Magnus was trying to secure Autobot interests as much as possible and that was why they were offering tributes in a big effort to soften the hardened Mech. Optimus had no idea if it would work but it was worth a try.

Megatron smiled widely before gesturing him to enter. Optimus made his way over to the throne, back ramrod straight with a neutral but respectful expression on his face.

"My lord," he greeted with a careful bow so as not to disturb his tribute.

"I see you've brought me another little gift," the grey Mech said with immense satisfaction. "What is your name?"

"Optimus Prime," Optimus replied as the turbo fox woke up and stretched its self out.

"This is Geal, a rare turbo fox," Optimus said as the pampered creature looked around with mild disinterest.

"A pretty creature," Megatron acknowledged. "A native of Cybertron is it not?"

"Yes my lord," Optimus nodded. "Although most turbo foxes come in various shades of sliver, occasionally black."

"Ah, a rare specimen then," Megatron said approvingly as he beckoned for a closer looked and Optimus obliged. "Tell me more about it, Optimus Prime."

"This one is very tame," Optimus assured him. "If you feed him by hand, he will always respond to you and will be receptive to any training you might wish to give him."

Megatron gestured and Optimus came forward and gave him the pillow. The turbo fox looked up at its new owner with curiosity but no fear as he smiled down at hit.

"Here are some treats," Optimus offered, bringing a little container from sub space and handing it to the Decepticon warlord. Megatron opened it and took out a little blue crystal which caused the fox to sit up eagerly. He gave a little bark and was rewarded by a treat which he snatched up and started crunching away.

Megatron stroked his new pet, was it foolish to enjoy the fact he'd soon have numerous pets varying from pampered creatures to hunting or fighting ones? Ah well, he could afford a few luxuries now that he would soon have the Autobots under his control.

The next day...

Autobots watched on view screens and over radio as the warlord Megatron outlined who he was and why he had come here. Everyone was silent as they listened, their lives were about to change after all.

"Do not be alarmed by our presence," Megatron continued. "While there will be changes, overall they will be for the better. You will be citizens of the Decepticon empire and that means you will have our full protection against invaders. You will gain new trading partners; new colonies and you will experience the wealth that comes with being loyal citizens. Not to mention I have no doubt that many of you will become close to your Decepticon brethren, and I look forward to witnessing bondings between you."

This made many Autobots start; would some of them really end up with Decepticon mate? But Megatron's next sentence surprised everyone.

"Furthermore, I have decided to Bond with one of your own."

Now this really made people pay attention, just who could it be?

"His name is Optimus Prime," Megatron announced smugly. "And he is to be my consort."

In a room with his fellow Primes, Optimus spat out a mouthful of Energon that he'd been drinking to stare in horror at the vid screen.

The Tyrant continued with his speech of bonding with one of the Autobots and at how good this will be for the Empire since with this bonding will be also uniting permanently the both factions.

A horrified Optimus stared frozen at the screen and many of his fellow Autobots were looking at him in a mix of awe, shock and pity.

"Optimus?" One of them tried and he turned his lifeless gaze towards the mech who addressed him before getting up from his seat and walked away, he needed to find Ultra Magnus, maybe this was a mistake, this was just wrong... the Decepticon leader confused him with someone else!

...

"What?!" The tri coloured Prime shouted in utter shock as his worst fears were confirmed, he was practically sold to the Decepticon brute in exchange for peace, power and who knows what else!

"Calm down, Optimus Prime," The eldest tried to reassure him but the younger was in a state of complete shock; who could blame him actually, he was a free mech just a few breems ago and now was going to be forced to bond another... to be held captive who knows where or how and then forced to breed for the bigger brute.

It was quite some time since the last time an Autobot or a civilian was forced into an arranged bonding, so this was so very new for poor Optimus. "This is for all the Autobots, for Cybertron, Megatron asked for only one thing in order to leave us be... and I'm afraid that is you."

The Prime turned his tearful gaze towards his leader as this one continued. "He wants to bond, to make a family; I personally will make sure he treats you well, but you must understand this first Optimus. You're an Autobot; as such you have a duty towards Cybertron and its people... this must be done, I know it's hard for you, but you must do it, you must-"

"Sacrifice myself like a ceremonial turbofox?!" The enraged Optimus yelled as tears ran down his cheeks, not of sadness, but because of utter rage and impotence at his situation; Magnus was right, he had a duty with Cybertron... he cannot even run away for Primus' sake!

"Yes, if you wish to call it like this, you can, but it is a sacrifice for the major good, many lives will be saved by your sacrifice, Optimus."

"Primus, why me?" Optimus moaned sitting once again and taking his face in hands as he felt the most miserable mech ever.

Ultra Magnus looked at him sadly. "I wish there was more I could do than ensure your safety and welfare."

"You can tell me why, why of all mechs Megatron chose me!"

The eldest sighed heavily before starting. "You're smart, loyal, selfless..." he gulped. "Good looking..."

That caught Optimus attention. "So, if I look horrible he might change his mind?" He said hopefully as if watching the light at the end of a long and dark tunnel.

"I'm afraid that is not possible," Magnus said watching Optimus' humour go down again. "Arrangements are done already and he wants you and no other."

Optimus's shoulders slumped; he could barely comprehend what was happening.

"I am sorry," Ultra Magnus said regretfully. "But I have to think of Cybertron and its people. Megatron is too powerful for us, he could destroy us all if he wanted or make us his slaves. Instead he wishes for us to become part of his empire but he is willing to allow Autobots to keep their identities. But he is determined to have you and will not accept anything less. I would have gladly have bonded with him if he'd wanted it but...I am not his type."

"But I am," Optimus said mournfully, face in his hands. "How...long do I have?"

"Not long," Ultra Magnus admitted. "Enough to set your affairs in order, Megatron does not want to wait."

Optimus just groaned as Magnus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this isn't what you wanted but think of all those you are protecting," he said quietly. "I will make sure the Autobot's interests are looked after for allowing this. Others will be free because of your sacrifice, remember that."

"I'll try to," Optimus said hoarsely. "May I go sir? I need some time alone to process this."

Ultra Magnus nodded but said.

"Optimus, I don't need to remind you what will happen if you try to flee."

The younger Mech shook his head and Ultra Magnus smiled bitterly.

"You're a good, brave Mech, I know you will not," he said proudly as Optimus stood up and stumbled over to the door. Once he was gone, Ultra Magnus contacted Megatron.

"Megatron, I just saw Optimus Prime," he said heavily and the other Mech smirked.

"Ah, did you give him the good news?"

The old Autobot grimaced as he said. "Yes and he has...accepted."

"Excellent," Megatron said, looking exceedingly pleased. "I will begin preparations for our Bonding ceremony."

"Megatron," Ultra Magnus said suddenly. "Please...give Optimus Prime a little time. He did not expect to...settle down so soon. He will need to get his processor around his new duties and responsibilities."

"But of course, Magnus, who do you think you're talking to? He will be my bonded soon and will be looked after, after all, a happy bondmate is a good bondmate," Megatron responded silkily,

"I will appreciate it, he will too; please, just don't rush things, he's a good kid and..." The eldest trailed off.

"And?"

"Be patient and gentle with him when you have him, he's not... he's not used to many mechs like that, I know because he's not the kind who just jumps berths, he's a good and loyal kid and I can deduce even more delicate than he looks like," Magnus tried.

"Oh, come on, Magnus, are you trying to convince me now that he's a weakling?" Megatron spat.

"Never, just...this is a delicate business and practically sacred... just, do me a favour with him, don't treat him as a pleasurebot," There, he said it; he was worried about this.

Megatron grunted in the line. "He will be my mate, my bonded, my lover and the carrier of my offspring, do not offend me, Magnus by believing I will prostitute my own spark. Do not dare to believe I'm a brute as much as your people think I am when I'm not! And letting you keep your lives intact must be proof enough!"

"I apologise if I offended you, I just want to ensure that Optimus will be okay and that he won't be... hurt," The Magnus tried. He didn't liked this at all and feared for Optimus, he was not raised for this, pits! No one was!

Optimus Prime was such a prodigy that the old Magnus even thought that if he ever tried it, he could easily become his successor, the next Magnus... but now with Megatron taking him away...

"He will never be hurt as long as he obeys and completes his duties as my mate, you can be sure of that. Unless he's not what you just say he is...," Megatron started and Magnus frowned in thought.

"Will you leave him if he wasn't?" He tried.

"No, I would mould him into a strong warrior; the carrier of my heir must be strong so he will carry strong sparklings, don't you think?" Megatron said this with so much decision that Magnus couldn't bear the wave of utter pity for Optimus.

"Yes... Megatron, make sure he's... happy... you're taking one of my best mechs, if not the best, I would hate to see him as only a shadow of himself," said Magnus out of pity and impotence at his inability of saving this mech who was being sacrificed against his will and by duty.

"I will make you change that wrong image you have of me, Magnus," Megatron said darkly.

"Then prove it, because right now, even if it's for our cause, you're caging him and honestly no one can take that kind of news well so suddenly."

"If he's a soldier, he will take them, and he will do as he's ordered... now, Magnus, tell me where he is so I can go myself and retrieve him so the ceremony of bonding can initiate as soon as possible,"

"I thought you would give him some time..."

"I did, as we talk and as I get to his place." Megatron bit back too much impatiently for Magnus' taste.

Magnus frowned, he was thinking of a little bit longer than a few breems when he asked to give Optimus some time. Primus, the poor bot hadn't even had a whole joor to get over this and Megatron was wanting to bond with him immediately.

"Megatron, this is all a bit soon," he began. "Optimus hasn't even had time to organise his things."

"There'll be plenty of time for that once he's settled with me," Megatron said dismissively. "If he's a soldier who isn't in a relationship, then I doubt he has tons of possessions. As for his commission surely you can take of that?"

"Yes but...you've only met once, it might be too overwhelming for him," Magnus tried to argue.

"Nonsense, if he can handle himself during battle, then he can handle this," Megatron replied simply. "Don't worry yourself so much Magnus; I will be gentle with him. And I when I collect him, I will explain everything he needs to know so that his mind can be at ease."

Ultra Magnus highly doubted that would do anything of the sort but what could he say? Megatron clearly had his mind made up and if he pushed the issue, things might turn nasty. He wondered if Megatron really would be gentle or would Optimus be so overwhelmed his processor crashed.

"Now," Megatron said. "Tell me where I might find my mate?"

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Megatron finds Optimus and takes him to bond but how does it go? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Written by me and the-writing-mew._

_Glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus sighed heavily as he sat on his berth, trying to summon the energy to begin packing but so far failing. All his hopes and dreams, they seemed completely ruined now. Instead of being a commander, he was now going to be the mate of the Decepticon warlord, little more than a trophy no doubt, a tribute.

Right now, all he could imagine that involved was hanging onto the Decepticon leader's arm, interfacing with him and baring him Sparklings. It was probably a little more complicated than that but that's what it felt like at the moment. Pit, this was so depressing.

"What am I going to do?" he murmured to himself.

Perhaps he could go to the shooting range and have a quick round before packing up. That might take his processor off things and help him relax a bit, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be allowed to handle a weapon again as Megatron's bonded. So heaving himself to his feet, he grabbed his issued blaster and headed for the door. But just as he opened it, he found himself face to face with the very Mech he did not want to see.

Megatron's face showed mild surprise, he'd been about to ping the door when it had opened. But his surprise soon melted into a smile and he said smoothly.

"Going somewhere, Optimus?"

"Uh," Optimus said, completely thrown by the sudden appearance of his intended. "I uh...I was just...going to get a little shooting practice in before I...pack."

It was hard not to grimace at that last bit.

"Really?" Megatron said with interest. "You practice a lot?"

Optimus nodded dumbly.

"I would be very interested to see you in action sometime," Megatron mused before. "You don't need to worry about your things, they will be collected later."

"I haven't packed them properly yet," Optimus pointed out, he'd barely made a start.

Megatron smiled at him and said.

"That does not matter, someone else can do that for you, they won't leave anything behind. You must come with me now, we have much to discuss before our bonding."

"But..." He tried once he saw Megatron offering him his arm to guide him somewhere...who knows where.

"What?" The other said silkily making Optimus flinch. Was this mech in some kind of hurry for bonding?

"I...uhh... I thought that I could go and..." The younger tried watching Megatron smirk at him.

"Later, little one, later you will have the chance to prove me how deadly you truly are," He practically purred offering him his arm again and causing a wave of nausea in Optimus.

It was as if this mech wanted to...eat him!

As if for Megatron he was a rare and exotic plate of the most refined fuel that he just ordered and couldn't wait for the right moment to devour it...to devour him!

Optimus paled with that simple but way too complicated thought.

Megatron noticed his lack of reactions and paling face and frowned in worry before reaching for him and held him by his shoulders so he could see his face.

"Optimus?" He tried but the other was unresponsive, shocked. Then looked down at his hand and the gun he held before taking it from the unresponsive and now cold hand and put it on furniture near the door. But still the tri-coloured mech wasn't responding so he tried something else. "Come on," The warlord said taking his lax, unresponsive arm and put it in his own... However Optimus still looked like he couldn't move.

Megatron grunted and grimaced. This time he tried something new, he put his hand around Optimus' waist and took the little Prime's other hand with his free one...that allowed him...them to walk.

"See? Not so hard. I know you must be as excited as I am," Megatron said noticing how his little mate-to be shook against his frame.

"Excited?" Optimus repeated in a whisper before swallowing. "I uh...guess so."

Megatron glanced at him as they walked before asking.

"Are you a little nervous?"

Optimus swallowed before nodding dumbly. Nervous was a better word than excited, much better. Although terrified would probably be more accurate.

Megatron smiled sympathy before saying.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you. You need not fear our bonding."

"What happens during a Decepticon bonding?" Optimus couldn't help but ask. Surely there must be some differences between Autobot and Decepticon bonds.

This seemed to please Megatron who was glad his mate to be was interested.

"It's quite simple," he said conversationally as they walked along the corridor, occasionally passing bots who stared at them.

"We go to a bonding chamber and join our sparks together before interfacing, spending the night together."

Optimus stared at him, was that it?

"You...you don't say vows or anything?" he said in amazement.

Megatron chuckled and said. "We don't go for a lot of ceremony but we usually have a celebration afterwards. If you desire, we could say vows then."

Optimus didn't want to think, this wasn't how he imagined bonding. Even though he hadn't planned to do it so soon, he'd always had a vague idea of how it would go. He'd find a bot he liked and who liked him back, they'd court, make plans and then bond. But the bonding would involve a proper ceremony surrounded by friends and an official bot who would oversee their vows together. And only when the party was over, would the couple retire to private chambers to join their sparks and interface.

"So," he croaked. "We're going to bond now?"

"We are," Megatron agreed, very much looking forward to it. Soon this beautiful little Mech would all be his.

Optimus thought he might faint at these words but he forced his feet to keep walking.

"Do your duty," he thought to himself. "You don't want others to get hurt; this is for the benefit of Cybertron. Just do your duty, don't think about anything else."

As they reached a shuttle, Megatron directed Optimus ahead of him, whispering softly.

"I will give you pleasure you've never experienced before."

Optimus shivered and miraculously or automatically his legs took him forwards.

'Primus...' He prayed in his mind... This mech was in even more of a hurry to take him than he thought...that was scary...creepy...terrifying...

A normal mech in his situation would have either run away or cried and fainted...and he wished he could do that...just that he wasn't a normal mech with the luxury of curling against the washrack's wall and crying his optics out like a scared sparkling. It just was not an option...

...no, he couldn't do that no matter how much his body demanded him to do so.

He already felt so weak against this powerful mech's frame that pushed him towards a seat, and once he sat Megatron sat down next him too, took his hand in his and guided it towards his lips, kissing it softly.

Optimus felt his energon run cold and this time couldn't fight the utter fear that invaded him...

...he fainted.

Megatron on-lined his optics once the hand he had in his suddenly grows heavy and he looked at his intended in mild confusion...

...that soon transformed into deep and hot lust.

That beautiful face that begged for a kiss everywhere...those perfect lips that practically demanded to be ravished! He closed and tightened his legs, feeling his spike growing hot and hard... He could take him now...but first he wanted a kiss.

Reaching forwards he took that beauty's face softly and off-lined his optics when his face was close to the other and inhaled, taking in his sweetly delicious scent first and closed the distance...

The warlord moaned at the feeling of soft and perfect lips against his own and couldn't help but lick softly the lower lip savouring the mech he lusted after. His temperature rose and now with both hands he was taking Optimus' head, tilting it up so his mouth opened and Megatron had free access to explore, however...

Optimus on-lined his optics suddenly and almost choked in shock at what he was being witness of...or better said, victim of.

With wide optics and a force he didn't know he possessed pushed Megatron away from him and screamed in shock.

"GAH! What the frag!?" Optimus exclaimed. Somehow he could still feel Megatron's tongue against his own as if it was still ravishing his mouth.

Megatron panted for air, still in a hazy state...his mate tasted delicious, even better than what he imagined...and he is strong! ...he liked him more now.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, little one, I just couldn't stop myself and had to get my first bite of you...you, the one that tastes the sweetest..." Dreamily Megatron stated and reached towards Optimus, trying to kiss him again.

But Optimus was resisting and struggling with him, he didn't want to be kissed or kiss. It seemed when Megatron wanted something, he gets it!

"No! Stop it!" Optimus demanded wrestling with the stronger mech and moving his head from side to side in order to avoid this mech's attacks. "What are you doing?! Stop!"

"I just want to kiss you, let me kiss you... I think I've become addicted already...!" Megatron panted unable to get those escaping kissable lips and so he licked and sucked at Optimus' neck instead causing the other to yelp and shiver.

"No, please don't, not here! You- you want to do it here?! You want to bond in here, in the ship, in front of everyone?!" Optimus tried utterly horrified and embarrassed at the idea.

Megatron stopped in his assaults and looked down at the Prime, passionate crimson meeting horrified blue... The warlord couldn't help at that and throw his head back and laughed hard.

"What's so funny?! Is this how you Decepticons do it?!" Optimus exclaimed demanding an answer as the other continued laughing. A deep shade of pink appeared in his light blue faceplates.

"Oh, my sweet Optimus, you're too cute when embarrassed," Megatron said reaching down again and took the other's head in his hands and kissed him on the forehead before the other could react.

"Wh- what?" stuttered Optimus.

"If you want to, we can do it now, I have no problems with that..." Megatron purred seductively gaining a wide and even more horrified gaze from his mate-to be. "However, I do prefer to do it in privacy, that way I can let my imagination to run free...," He chuckled darkly, eyeing Optimus' body completely and smirking devilishly as the other tried to cover himself from his roaming optics.

"Y-you 'cons d-do it i-in p-public?" Optimus barely stuttered.

Megatron sat back on his seat next and tried to take his hand only to be denied as the other used it to shield himself. "There was a time," He started. "Yes, in which the rulers had to bond in public, in front of all their people, that was a way of ensuring the bond was sealed and...to make sure the queen was a virgin."

Optimus gasped at that, but Megatron continued. "With time we left behind those customs and even the idea that the queen needed to be a virgin; as long as the king wants the other and this one can bare him with heirs, there is no problem with that...even better if the queen has experience, don't you think?" Megatron said and Optimus nodded quickly.

"There are still some mechs who like to do it in public, but just for exhibitionism or...because they want to prove themselves and show the others how good they are. That is the case of the seekers...those glitches even mastered the art of interface while flying," Megatron chuckled and shook his head as if remembering something.

Optimus looked at him shocked as if not believing that such things happened...or was still processing it.

"But as I said... I prefer privacy...however, that can change with one word from you..." The warlord said this learning closer Optimus again...too close for his taste.

"NO!" Optimus yelped before saying it more calmly. "I mean, I too prefer privacy m-my lord."

"Whatever you wish," Megatron half sighed. As he said, he preferred a little bit of privacy but if his mate had wanted to do it in publicly, he would have been more than happy to indulge him. Because he really wanted to show off his beautiful queen to his forces and beyond and at some point he would, especially when Optimus became sparked up.

"I do," Optimus said earnestly, he could not bear it if others were watching as he was forced to bond to Megatron.

"Ah well," Megatron said with a smile. "It'll be easier to relax with just the two of us. At least you'll understand if you ever see Seekers making fools of themselves in the air."

Optimus nodded dumbly, this was true enough.

"T-the others...I mean other Autobots won't know about that," he said softly. "I...take it many Seekers will settle here?"

"They will but we won't overwhelm Cybertron. We have many planets in our empire now and Autobots will be able to travel to those now and settle. But I take your point; I must make sure my new subjects are educated on our customs."

He smiled and raised Optimus's hand for another kiss.

"I picked the prefect mate," he said softly.

Optimus bit his lip and looked away. He desperately wished Megatron had not picked him but unless the larger Mech suddenly changed his mind, there was nothing he could do. Megatron had placed his hand upon his knee and was lightly squeezing it. A sidelong glance told Optimus that his intended was gazing at him lustfully but it appeared that Megatron was holding himself back for the time being. Unfortunately, once they reached Megatron's quarters that would all change.

"Ultra Magnus was very concerned for you," Megatron abruptly said, making Optimus look sharply at him.

"What?" he said, although he had heard him.

Megatron nodded and said.

"He wanted to make sure that I would treat you right, I was almost offended at the suggestion that I might not. As your mate, it is my duty to take care of you and ensure that you're happy. And while we integrate the Cybertron and its colonies into my empire, I will court you properly."

He smiled widely and said. "You will love me as much as I'm going to love you."

Optimus offered him a quick and unsure smile before looking away again losing the sight of Megatron smiling at him sweetly. His hand was still trapped in the big brute's one and when he tried to recover it, it was denied.

Megatron had his optics off-lined and a dreamily smile on his lips...or entire face. Optrimus tried to pull again his hand free from the other but now the hold tightened and the other's thumb was caressing his hand softly.

Any other mech would have declared it as a lost cause, but not Optimus who was now insistently and strongly pulling his limb. Megatron noticed.

"Can I hold at least your hand, little one?" He said without on-lining his optics making him unable to see Optimus' annoyed frown.

"I...uhh...you can have all of me later, my lord...but... I wish my hand was free now," The younger tried as he continued trying to set his limb free.

"Hmmm...true... But still, I want to feel you, if you don't mind," Megatron stated and Optimus looked at him. Was this mech going to be like this all the time? Taking and taking as much as he pleases? No doubt why Magnus was so worried about him and gave him everything he wanted...even his own life.

"But... I need..." Optimus tried and this time Megatron on-lined his optics and turned his head towards him.

"Very well, I'll let your hand go if you come and sit on my lap for the rest of the travel."

"What?!" Optimus couldn't help it this time and let out a shout and looked at his intended shocked.

Megatron for his part raised an optic ridge at him and examined his expression as if doubting something about him. "It would be me the only mech ever whose lap will be graced by your presence?" He asked seeing that indeed Optimus never did that...or even...

"Have you ever tried being near a partner you felt something about and cuddled with them?" The old warlord asked watching his shocked mate-to be's expressions.

It seemed that Optimus was going to say 'What?!' again...but something stopped him.

Another mech reached them and announced they were going to land soon at their destination.

"Thank you Quickspin, dismissed," Megatron told him, his men already knew he was going to be bonded and they had all been given some time off to celebrate, at different times of course. Plus they had his permission to consume some High Grade as long as they weren't overcharged.

"We're...here?" Optimus asked, only a little relieved he didn't have to sit on the Decepticon's lap.

"We are indeed," Megatron said with a wide smile as he offered his arm to Optimus. "Shall we?"

Optimus looked at the arm, swallowed and took it. This pleased Megatron no end and he tucked Optimus's hand against his body, not noticing the grimace Optimus made. They made their way into the Decepticon ship, it was a vast centre of activity and Optimus could make out the sounds of bots bustling about. Megatron led him rapidly through the many corridors, passing Mechs and Femmes who bowed to them, eyeing Optimus with a lot of interest.

He did his best to ignore them, they surely knew what was going to happen to him and he really didn't want to think about it.

"We'll soon be there," Megatron assured him, his sense of pride growing as he caught the looks of envy from some of his soldiers. "No one will disturb us there."

"Okay," Optimus said with a nod as they turned into a rather empty corridor.

"We're approaching my quarters," Megatron now said, sensing that Optimus was getting rather nervous. "We can relax there; I have my own personal wash racks if either of us needs to clean up."

Once again, Optimus nodded; perhaps he could delay things by asking to have a quick smile. Before he'd received the news of his Bonding, he'd been working with his fellow Autobots so he had some grime on his armour that came from working. He'd always imagined that he'd be immaculate for his bonding, perhaps this part of his day dream could be fulfilled at least.

They reached the door and Megatron rapidly typed in a code before directing Optimus through the now open door.

Megatron's quarters were spacious and while it had a sense of practicality to it, you could still see the luxury all around. The room they were in appeared to be a work place, with a desk and computer along with several cases of data pads. Star maps and other such things lined the walls that weren't taken up by furniture and the room was well lit without being overly bright. To one side, he could see through an open door another room that was currently unlit.

"Come," Megatron said, starting to lead him to the dark room.

"M-my lord?" Optimus tried as they headed for it. "Perhaps I could clean up before we...uh...ah."

"Mmm, you may," Megatron said a little distracted; he was already imagining having Optimus beneath him on the berth.

"Thank you," Optimus said with relief, anything to delay the inevitable.

Needless to say that he practically ran to the private washracks once the leader of the Decepticon told him which one was, and once there he turned on the shower, locked the door and entered the cabin...

...and once there he curled in the corner and remained like petrified for a few breems before his body started shaking and his optics crying.

"I cannot believe this is happening to me..." Optimus cried as he hid his face in his hands before hugging his knees closer.

Just today, this morning he was a free mech who found out he was sold to this brute that now was surely going to take his pleasure from him.

"Frag!" the young Rrime cried in desperation and hopelessness.

It took him minutes to get rid of the grime as he cried and scrubbed himself, and then just lay there on his knees contemplating his misery. "I hate my life...," He murmured hoarsely before gathering enough strength to close the shower and stand up again on his feet and face the situation.

"No one said I must love him...not if I'm gonna be his slave," He said to himself as he dried his body. "Primus...just...kill me now..."

He had to dry his tears too before going out and face his... 'mate' right there in front of him as he opened the door. Good thing he did dried them.

"My lord," Optimus said lowly lowering his face to the floor.

"You took your time, little one, I thought that maybe you required some help," Megatron purred but Optimus couldn't even react to that. The sorrow that invaded his spark was choking him so that nothing mattered anymore.

"I'm okay," He answered with his head still low. His beautiful blue optics were empty and devoid of any other emotion...except his misery.

"Oh, too bad, I thought that I could've given you a hand," Megatron purred again before taking his chin and lifted his face upwards, Optimus offlined his optics not wanting to see his new and unwanted master, and Megatron brought down his lips against the other's.

...however although Optimus hadn't kissed back the other had no problems with that and with a swift move, Megatron took him up in arms and guided him towards the berth room.

Optimus fought back the sob that threatened to escape, just as his tears...

...being forced to bond to his enslaver, this was too much.

"My beautiful Optimus," Megatron sighed happily. "You're so prefect."

Optimus's lips trembled, he didn't feel very prefect at the moment. He barely took in the large comfortable berth with plump pillows and soft sheets, all coloured tastefully. Megatron gently laid him down before climbing onto the berth and settling beside him. Smiling down at his intended, he cupped his cheek and murmured.

"Are you ready, my love?"

Optimus closed his optics and trembled, managing to say. "Yes."

"I'll be gentle," Megatron whispered, bending down to gently kiss his lips before moving onto his neck.

Optimus just made a small sound as his neck was assaulted. After a few breems of Megatron caressing and groping him, the grey Mech said.

"Have you ever spark merged my dear?"

Optimus shook his head, he hadn't.

"So this will be your first time," Megatron exclaimed with delight. "Well, I'll tell you what you must do. We both open our chest plates and bring our sparks together and exchange energy. That is just a spark merge but what we're going to do is far deeper. We exchange part of our very being. Since it's your first time, when we reach that point, it will feel very strange and you might automatically try to resist me but you must allow me forward little one. I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes my lord," Optimus said as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the assault on his Spark.

Megatron smiled and started to caress his chest plates.

Sometime later, they both lay on their backs, gasping at the new sensations coursing through their bodies. Optimus chest burned with the fresh spark merge and then spark bond and he felt he might faint. He had done as Megatron had instructed and allowed his chest plates to open and for Megatron to press their Sparks together. He had to admit, the spark merge had been out of this world, that explosion of energy had made him feel like he'd just consumed a whole cube of vintage high grade.

But it hadn't ended and Megatron had pressed further until Optimus could feel the warlord trying to take over his Spark. Primus but he'd wanted to resist it so much but he knew that if he did, the bond would be forced and it would be painful. So gathering all his strength, he had allowed Megatron to continue until the bond was complete. Now he could feel his mate's sense of elation and pleasure amid his own out of control feelings. In a way, it felt like he was in a dream and would wake up any movement to find that he was still an ordinary Prime.

"Primus...that was...," Megatron gasped, rolling onto his side to gaze at his mate.

"Amazing," he finally said, looking fondly at his slightly shell shocked mate. "You were wonderful."

Optimus just closed and then opened his mouth, still trying to gather his wits as Megatron's smile widened.

"Now comes the bit I was looking most forward to," Megatron purred, his wits returning much faster than Optimus as his hand drifted to his new mate's groin.

Optimus gasped, his lower lip trembled and soon his optics released his holding back tears.

He wanted to purge, to escape, to cry, to yell and kill this brute... Yet he had a duty with his people so he resisted again.

Megatron continued suckling on his neck then caressed his panel with his other hand enjoying this way too much; his Optimus was so sweet and delicious that he just couldn't stop tasting him!

But something was wrong... He could feel it; his mate felt...bad?

He shrugged it off as an after-effect of his intense and first spark merge and continued with his assault rubbing his left palm against the Prime's panel and his right one against his chest while he licked and sucked on the other side of his neck...

...however the sound his lover finally emitted was not what he expected...not at all...

Optimus couldn't help it this time and broke up in tears...and uncontrolled sobs; he whimpered and cried and his body shock horribly finally calling Megatron's attentions.

He felt...raped!

The warlord stopped and lifted up his head in concern. "Optimus?"

Instead of hearing him moan and shiver in pleasure, his Optimus was crying and sobbing in...agony?

"Ohh... My sweet, sweet Optimus... Don't cry...," He tried as his growing arousal was clouding his processor. "I promise you will love every second of this...," Megatron purred caressing his head lovingly and softly kissing his agonising mate...

... Optimus hadn't told him to stop however, so, why should he when the other clearly wanted it as much as he did?

'Maybe he's shy, but he doesn't want me to stop, or he would have said something,' Megatron thought as he continued savouring those pouty lips.

"Open..." Megatron finally said hoarsely as he poked at his mate's closed interface panel and soon his crying Optimus was obeying. "Good..." Megatron chuckled darkly tracing his fingers against the soft rim of the delicious dry entrance. "So soft...hmmm..." He purred in delight.

However Optimus continued crying and sobbing.

Meanwhile, ignoring completely the other's distress, Megatron moved himself down and gently, as if touching a rare and delicate flower spread Optimus's 'willing' legs. He licked his lips making them wet before lowering his head towards his prize and inhaled long and deep.

The Decepticon lord smirked devilishly utterly enjoying the delicious scent of his un-aroused mate. 'Allspark, if he smells like this now, how would it be when aroused?' he thought before lowering his head further and gave the delicate rim a soft, teasing lick.

Optimus gasped out at the foreign sensation of his port being stimulated and couldn't stop himself from squirming. His hands dug into the sheets he was lying on as his lower body was assaulted by the grey Mech. He wanted to roll away, slap Megatron's hands and tell him that he didn't want it but the knowledge of what would happen stopped him.

But it was impossible for him to keep silent.

"Uh...uh...ah," he gasped out but this just pleased Megatron.

"That's it," he purred as lubricant started to form into the valve of his mate."Just a little more, my love and we can begin."

"Hnn," Optimus moaned with a grimace as he felt Megatron probed deeper into his valve.

Megatron felt he could spend all night just lapping up his sweet Optimus's oils but it wouldn't be fair to his poor mate if he didn't give him further attention. So instead he drew back slightly, remarking with a sigh.

"You haven't done this in a while, have you love? You're so soft and tight for me, I'll need to loosen you up a bit."

This made Optimus moan even louder, fresh tears appearing in his optics. The next part was going to be so bad for him but he had to keep going. Megatron was smiling at him, moving up so he could kiss his mate's lips while his hand cupped the dripping valve, fingers beginning to tease it.

"I'll be gentle," he again reassured his softly crying mate. "You'll soon be ready for my spike and then the pleasure will really begin for you."

Optimus just nodded automatically, not meaning it but Megatron took it as a positive sign. He couldn't wait to release his aching spike from its confines but once he did, he might lose control and he wanted to make sure Optimus was ready for him. So his fingers worked to loosen his mate up, they were encountering quite a bit of resistance until they finally hit something. He frowned, what was this?

"Optimus?" he said with slight confusion as he felt something blocking his way. "Are you still...sealed?"

His optics watering, Optimus miserably nodded. Megatron's confused expression morphed into one of utter delight and he exclaimed.

"My darling Optimus, you are a true virgin queen. I cannot believe that such a beautiful Mech has gone untouched."

Optimus shrugged, his career had been more important than his love life so beyond a few dates that only involved kissing and groping, he'd never interfaced. But now he wished he had, then Megatron wouldn't have the satisfaction of taking his seal. His face was cupped and kissed by Megatron who told him.

"I am so honoured my beauty; this is going to be wonderful. I'll teach you everything you need to know to have a fantastic interface, what a time we are going to have together."

Optimus bit his bottom lip before Megatron reached for him again and kissed him once again while gently moving his fingers inside.

"Optimus..." Megatron moaned softly against his audio feeling the newly discovered virgin mech squirm and gasp each time those fingers poked at his seal.

Megatron loved that, sealed mechs tended to be very sensitive; he knew some who self serviced a lot before breaking it... He was one of those until one day he broke it up himself with a toy.

Seals can be very tricky for one mech since their own fingers can reach it but not break it, as if the delicate barrier was out of their reach until they get some help. However Megatron was happy to find that not only his queen was still sealed, but never self serviced before either...

...just looking at the way he moved and squirmed each time he pumped his now soaked fingers in and out was proof enough.

"I can break it with my fingers...but I so wish to do it with my spike...it will hurt in the beginning, but then the utter pleasure you will receive will be worth the trouble," He said kissing the still crying but now gasping Optimus, then inserted another finger inside and started scissoring them, it will still hurt nonetheless...

Optimus continued crying and whining as if holding back something...something Megatron wanted to hear badly.

Kissing his cheek lovingly he said: "Let it out, love, let me hear you moan for it, allow yourself to feel it, to enjoy it..." and continued pumping his fingers before his palm started rubbing against his ultra sensitive external node...

... Optimus however bit back the yelp that threatened to leave his mouth but still came out as a painful moan.

Megatron nodded for his insides and said: "It's a start...but I wanna hear you... I love my partners making sounds... To know what I'm doing is right..."

Optimus then groaned and Megatron liked it, however it was not for the new waves of unwanted pleasure that assaulted his body but because he couldn't believe this aft wanted him to moan like a cheap pleasurebot! He will not-

"A-aaah!" There it was, a startled and uncontrolled moan that pleased Megatron immensely.

"See? Its better if you let it out..." The warlord said kissing his stained by tears face, and unknown for Optimus, released his now achingly hard, throbbing and pulsing spike.

"Just a few more, love," He said getting himself better between those perfect legs and teasingly slow removed his fingers from inside his tight, untouched mate...

...and soon his massive, impatient rod was rubbing its head against the tiny entrance.

Optimus knew he shouldn't, but still he did it, he looked down and his optics widened in horror. 'Is that THING going to be inside me?!' He thought. 'Its not gonna fit!"

Megatron noticed his shivering mate and the reason. He just couldn't take his optics from his spike.

He smiled and raised Optimus's chin so that he was looking into his optics.

"It is big," he admitted rather smugly. "But don't worry love; it's not so big that it can't fit. You're going to love it."

"A-are you sure it will fit?" Optimus couldn't help but ask, he was almost paralysed with trepidation.

"I'm sure," Megatron said with a kind smile. "Now just relax my sweet spark and soon you'll be enjoying it."

Optimus bit his lip; he wasn't sure he could ever relax again, let alone right now but nodded slowly. Megatron kissed him and said. "Good boy."

The excitement was building in Megatron, the moment had come for him to take his beautiful virgin queen and he could barely contain himself. As he braced himself above his mate, he said.

"Now don't hold back Optimus, just let everything out as we consummate our bond. You promise to do that?"

The blue and red Mech just nodded dumbly, trembling furiously. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to stop himself from screaming, even if he wanted to. Megatron smiled in pleasure before gently probing Optimus's valve, wanting to make sure he was perfectly positioned before he thrust forward, the faster he could break the seal, the easier it would be for his mate. Optimus made a small whimpering sound but otherwise didn't resist.

"Ready?" Megatron said in a strained voice, he couldn't hold himself back much longer.

"Yes," Optimus squeaked.

Megatron smiled before thrusting forward, pushing in as hard as he could. Optimus gasped in pain before groaning loudly as Megatron continued onward before coming up against the seal. With a sharp movement of his hips, he broke through it, groaning at the sensation of the tight valve. Optimus's groan turned into a cry and then a shriek as Megatron successfully buried himself in his mate's valve.

Optimus cried loudly now, the stretch was intense and painful, but the winner of all pains was the pure agony of his seal being broken by said massive rod. Megatron's spike pierced him fully and the bigger mech hadn't stopped until their pelvises were touching each other.

"Aaah...haah! N-no!" He cried trying to get the other off. Even if he agreed with himself that he will resist this, he was not used to the idea of being tortured or raped!

"Calm down, love, shhh...is okay..." Megatron tried while controlling himself as well; he just wanted to ram and thrust until he filled the other with so much of his transfluid that he will spurt.

"Take it out, take it out!" Optimus cried loudly trying to push the other from him. His tight and virgin valve constricted madly trying to adjust the intruder and so far failing as he now thrashed madly.

"Calm...calm down...uhhh...!" Megatron tried to hold himself as well as controlling his upset mate and his hands that scratched and punched him...but it was getting hard as the little, tight and undulating valve continued to spasm madly around his overexcited spike. "Optimus...don't-!"

"It hurts! It hurts! Take it out, please!" Optimus continued crying and thrashing out of instinct unaware of what he was doing the other.

"Primus... Optimus...s-stop or I will... I will...aaaAah-!" The bigger mech suddenly roared loudly his release. It was the first time it ever happened that to him! To come inside someone before even start!

Optimus' optics widened at the warm, foreign feeling of something like fire liquid washing his insides and somehow calming the pain if only a little...or maybe it was the now softening, but still big spike inside him that wasn't so big anymore?

He calmed and watched Megatron hovering on top him gasping and panting loudly with dark optics. He looked down and saw they were still connected but a white and thick liquid escaped from between his legs staining his tights and Megatron's spike... Oddly enough that warm, sweet and sour fluid felt good enough to calm him too.

"Uhhh...hmmm...little one..." Megatron groaned. "You...you made me come...before even start... I told you to stay still..."

"S-sorry...b-but it...it hurts... I can't-" Optimus tried before Megatron silenced him with a soft kiss while caressing his head and body. Then soon he was deepening the kiss, roaming with his glossia everywhere.

Optimus flinched and jumped slightly, feeling his valve pulsing at the same rhythm his spark did...or was it the spike the one that was pulsing? He didn't know, just that his valve was reacting to something as now Megatron rolled his hips lazily renewing his arousal inside his beloved.

He might have come already, but he had plenty more to fill him up with... Megatron could barely wait to feel his beloved milking his spike dry of any fluids.

The spike was re-hardeneing with the soft movements and even Optimus couldn't control his hips as this one seemed to have a life of its own and moved slightly up, down and sideways as if wanting something...possibly what he already have inside.

"That's it...we will go slow... I'll make you feel good..." The emperor purred moving slowly with the other. Maybe it was a good idea to come in him that fast, it calmed Optimus somehow and now his fully hard spike was not a problem...just watch that beautiful flushed face totally lost with darkened optics and gasping out air from those lovely lips as his lovely hips moved by their own.

"Ohhh... Optimus...my beautiful Optimus... I love you...so much..." Megatron purred before lowering his face to the offered neck and suckled softly earning him a low and guttural moan from his mate.

Optimus could not believe the sensations his body was being assaulted by, not to mention the ones in his spark. It was hard to tell which belonged to Megatron and which where his own but amazingly, he did seem to be aroused now. Perhaps his master really was good at interfacing and even an unwilling partner couldn't help but become stimulated.

"Uhh," he moaned, perhaps the interfacing wasn't as bad as he thought; the pain was steadily decreasing into an ache while the pleasure seemed to bloom.

Megatron groaned with pleasure, what a wonderful bonding night he was experiencing. It made all those long hard cycles working up to take over Cybertron so worth it, what a payoff he was receiving. And this was surely the beginning; he and his mate would share many more wonderful interfaces and create many Sparklings. Primus, he couldn't wait to see his mate heavy with his offspring. There was nothing that could make him happier in this moment.

Seeing how animated his mate now was, Megatron decided to give him some fun. Carefully gripping his mate's hips, he suddenly rolled and as Optimus yelped in surprise, he settled on his back with his mate now above him. Gently pushing Optimus upwards so that he straddled him, he grinned and said.

"You have some fun, Optimus, show me what you can do."

Optimus stared at him, even though their positions had changed, he was still very much impaled on Megatron's spike. But it seemed Megatron was actually letting him have some control, something he hadn't expected. So he slowly began to move his hips, not sure what he might achieve but Megatron's expression melted into one of bliss. It felt strange, the spike moving upwards into him but it actually felt rather good.

He moved a little harder, gasping at the feeling of that massive spike massaging his inner valve. Something warm was growing in his lower abdomen and he wondered if it was his own charge building up. He was starting to feel a little giddy, he'd experienced so many strong emotions today that he felt he might faint at the end of this charge. Below him, Megatron groaned deeply, relishing the sight of his mate's flushed face above him as he now controlled their interfacing. He was so beautiful and pure; Megatron had struck gold with this one that was for sure.

Optimus felt the spike inside him start to swell but it didn't feel painful, the stretch felt pleasant and he started to gasp harder. His charge was really was growing now, he felt like he might explode. Megatron growled with pleasure, he could feel another overload building and it would be even more powerful than the last one.

"Oh yes, that's it, don't stop," Megatron commanded, throwing his head back with ecstasy and Optimus obliged, continuing to ride his mate, going harder and harder.

"Uhh...!" Optimus finally gasped as his charge came and his valve constricted all around Megatron's spike, making him almost yell in relief.

Megatron roared with pleasure, gripping his mate's hips as he continued to thrust up into his mate before his overload finally came as well. He pumped hard into his mate, feeling his hot load explode out of Optimus's valve as it completely overflowed. Optimus gasped and shuddered at the sensation of being completely filled up and slumped forward, almost unconscious.

"Hmmmm..." Megatron purred once the first waves of the overload subsided and he was able to reach this dimension again.

He wrapped his arms around his gasping mate and caressed his back and aft lovingly. They both lay there together for a while, unable to speak and cuddling in post bliss haze.

"See? I told you I would give you pleasure that you couldn't even imagine..." Megatron said and Optimus just nodded. The emperor's spike still deeply buried in him but oddly it feel good to have it in there, now he really didn't wished for Megatron to remove it, somehow he believed that if it left him, his valve will become upset.

Optimus frowned at that thought, did he really thought that?

Megatron continued cuddling with him for another while telling him how beautiful, perfect and unique he was, plus how much he loved him before rolling them back again so Optimus was beneath him again.

"I need more... I need you so much..." The emperor declared before restarting with his gentle thrusts making Optimus moan and wiggle exposing his neck submissively to his master.

_Author's note. Optimus's life as Consort begins as does another life but whose is it? Find out next time, until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Written by me and the-writing-mew._

_Warning for hot interface scenes._

_Enjoy and please review._

Hours later...

Megatron gasped desperately for air as his last overload, number eight, or nine, wore off. His Optimus long ago passed out but Megatron continued nonetheless with his unconscious mate as he felt like an addict in need of a powerful narcotic when it was about the little Prime.

"Allspark allmighty...!" He panted finally sated finding some courage to pull out and away from the most perfect mech ever; then he sat on his knees and contemplated his beautiful, ravished and sprawled mate and his not-so-virgin-anymore valve; soft, raw, tender and...

...bleeding...?!

Megatron's spark gave a jump in fright and almost felt like he would purge said energy source out. "Optimus! No! My Optimus! I've hurt you!" He desperately said looking or thinking in a solution.

Frantically looking everywhere he left the berth and ran, or stumbled to the washracks and looked into the first aid's kit what might be of help...

...nothing.

Then an idea crossed his processor. He opened a secret cabinet and took a little tube which seemed to contain some kind of oil; he took some of it in his hand and returned it to the secret cabinet before closing it, then went back to the berth.

Once there he reached for the damaged valve and put it in it and all over the rim. "I'm sorry, my love..." He whispered as he fingered the other with the oil in order to soothe the possible damage.

Once he thought he finished, licked clean his fingers, moaning in delight at Optimus' taste, and then laid back next his new mate hugging him close.

"I will always love you, and cherish you, my Optimus Prime," Megatron said before allowing recharge to claim him, a recharge that was full of his mate and him making love over and over again.  
...

The next day...

Optimus' systems started powering up, but something was not right; a dull ache made itself present and it started growing up until he begun moving and moaning in discomfort.

Then suddenly he on-lined his optics only to find himself trapped between two massive and powerful arms. The memories of the last day came to him like a tidal wave and he was now groaning in disgust.

Did he really do that? Acted like a cheap pleasurebot? He felt like garbage, like the worst and most disgusting being ever created! How could he act like that?!

...and the pain only intensified, exploding from his exposed valve.

'Wait a click...why is my valve bared?' Optimus thought at the feeling of something cool staining it and sometimes something warm escaping from it.

Even worse! He felt like a...a...miserable something. He didn't even know, just that he needed to get off Megatron and reach the washracks or he might purge.

But once he tried to move his legs the blossoming pain exploded with an intensity he never felt before, and cried out loud...

...calling his mate's attentions and quickly pulling him out of dream world.

"Hmm?" Megatron mumbled, still half asleep as he blinked at his whimpering mate. "Optimus?"

"It...it hurts," Optimus couldn't help but whimper, feeling so weak and helpless.

"Hurts?" Megatron repeated before the words finally registered in his processor and he came awake properly in an instant.

"Shh, it's okay my love," he said, hugging his crying mate to his chest. "Is your valve hurting?"

Optimus made a miserable affirmative sound and Megatron said.

"I gave you some oil earlier to help with any soreness of damage you might have."

"Is that why it's bared?" Optimus asked in a choked voice and Megatron nodded.

"Yes but I think you may have pulled some wires down there or strained something," he mused, smiling a little sheepishly. "We were so passionate last night my sweet, we possibly overdid it."

"What...what can I do about it?" Optimus questioned as sharp pains continued to shoot up his body.

"A massage might help with some more oil," Megatron suggested as he gently laid his mate down on the berth. Taking a pillow, he placed it under Optimus's head, helping to support him.

"And once you've rested and had some energon," Megatron continued, bringing out some oil from beside his berth and gently pushing Optimus's legs apart. "We can have a warm bath together."

The oil he was using wasn't special healing oil, this one was designed to soothe aches away and make it easier to massage. It was one he used on himself if he'd strained something while training or fighting, it did sometimes happen. When it came into contact with Optimus's thighs, it would create a soothing heat that would melt into the armour and protoform. Rubbing the oil into his hands, Megatron began to gently rub it all over the necessary places, making his mate gasp at the sensation.

"How's that?" Megatron asked with a smile as Optimus yelped slightly at a small burst of pain that was smoothed away.

"Better," he admitted, the pain was slowly leaving him as Megatron worked. His inner valve did feel less painful, less abused although he wasn't sure it would ever feel the same again. How often would Megatron want to interface with him, every night? Surely it would not be for as long every time, they would burn themselves out? But Megatron had clearly enjoyed himself and the larger war mech must have a lot of stamina so chances were he could have several more sessions like this in a row without becoming exhausted.

Well, it was his duty as Megatron's mate to give him what he wanted, no matter what.

"Good, how are you feeling now?" Megatron asked once he finished with the massage.

"Heavy..." Optimus answered and Megatron smiled kindly.

"I'm sorry if I overexcited last time... I just couldn't stop... You're just too delicious..." Said this, Megatron crawled back towards his prone form and kissed him gently before reaching down and caressed the soft rim of Optimus' valve.

Optimus' optics widened and he wanted to escape, but decided against it, he must let his master do as he wants with him, after all this was for Cybertron.

Suddenly Megatron inserted one finger inside and Optimus shrieked in pain like never before; it was so sudden and no less painful, it attacked his entire system.

Megatron pulled out and away from his mate as he burned and looked down at him in shock as this one cried. "Optimus? What...what is it? Did- did I hurt you? Tell me!"

"Hurts, hurts!" the other cried and rolled to his side only to return to his back as the pain felt worst in the other position.

"Frag!" The emperor cursed before getting his com link and called. "Hook! Get your aft in here...! When I mean here, I mean my quarters... NOW!"

He cut the connection and returned to his crying mate. "Shhhh...it's okay, shhh...the medic is coming, he will help you feel better...and tell us what's wrong...," he said the last part bitterly. "Shhh...," he tried once again caressing softly Optimus' head...and so far it wasn't working.

Why hadn't the oil he put in his valve last night worked?

As he thought about this, a new mech entered the quarters and once his optics set on Optimus, he cursed and took a syringe. Seconds later after downloading its contents into Optimus, this one calmed.

"What the frag happened?!" The old medic started looking at Megatron with accusation.

"I don't know...everything was perfect and then he said it hurt!" Megatron said in his defence as the medic frowned at him not believing him.

"Why I don't believe you, Megatron? Maybe its because I know you since the day you were sparked!" The medic barked the last part making Megatron flinch for a second. "Now, let's see what you've done..."

Minutes later after examining Optimus' valve and joints he reached a conclusion, not before taking his tool and hitting Megatron hard on his head several times. "What the frag were you thinking?! Fragging spike-head! How could you do that to a virgin?!"

"He...we were enjoying it...ouch!" Tried Megatron but he was unable to escape his personal medic's wrath.

"Virgins are virgins for a reason! And very delicate! How could you not control yourself?! You practically tore off his valve!" Hook roared and Megatron froze...

...so that was the energon that leaked out...not just the seal breaking.

"He was enjoying it...he never told me to stop..." The warlord whispered in disbelief. A haunted look appeared in his optics.

"Yeah sure," Hook said not believing a word. "I need to take him to surgery and fix what you broke, idiot!"

Hours later...  
Medbay...

Optimus woke up feeling very much dizzy and his joints felt heavy...heavier than usual.

Next him was Megatron speaking to a mech...

"And I mean _NO INTERFACING_ as he recovers, he needs all his strength and energy to do so, his valve is very delicate right now and I even had to recalibrate it, now even the smallest of your fingers will feel like hell in him, so, _DON'T TOUCH HIM AND KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_ The mech said making Optimus frown.

"But I..." Megatron tried and flinched again when the medic's left optic twitched.

"Unless you want him permanently damaged, DON'T touch him!" The medic insisted and Megatron grunted but agreed. That was enough for him so he turned and left.

"Optimus?" Megatron addressed him and his beautiful blue optics looked up at him making the warlord gulp and tighten his fists.

"Is...is everything okay, my lord?"

"No...I've hurt you... It was not my intention but I... I was overexcited about our bonding, I shouldn't have gone so hard because you were a virgin and were not used to it... I'm sorry..." The emperor said reaching down kneeling against his berth and hid his face against it.

Optimus could not believe what he was seeing. Maybe he was dreaming...just too many things happened and seeing the Decepticon emperor being reprimanded by another mech, plus apologising was too much to take.

Before even knowing what he was doing he reached with his hand and touched the other's head. "Its nothing, I will recover soon, my lord."

Megatron lifted his gaze and looked up at him for a few seconds before jumping him and kissed him passionately surprising Optimus even in his hazy state.

The warlord smirked at him devilishly once he released his lips. "He said I can't touch your valve for a while, he never said anything about your spike..."

"Wh- what?" Optimus flushed madly before Megatron removed the soft sheets that covered him and started rubbing his spike cover.

"Come on, love, let me see it..." He purred.

"Oh I...I...uh," Optimus stammered. Truth be told, he'd never really looked at his spike, he'd never really been into self servicing, thinking it was better to teach himself self discipline to help with his military aspirations. But Megatron was his mate and master; therefore his body belonged to him. So even though he wasn't really happy about it, he couldn't refuse.

"Very well my lord," he said softly. "You can...have it."

He released his spike cover, revealing its contents to the light. Megatron's optics widened at the sight of it.

"Is...this alright?" Optimus asked quietly as Megatron carefully reached forward to touch it.

"My love, you're bigger than I expected you to be," Megatron said, sounding very impressed. Optimus glanced down and saw that for his frame size, he was quite big, not as big as his mate but still pretty big. He actually flushed at the sight of it; he never imagined that he'd be called big.

"Thank you," he mumbled as Megatron smiled widely.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he purred, carefully stroking the spike in one hand.

"Are you sure...ooooh," Optimus groaned as Megatron began to squeeze him.

"I'm very sure," his mate said devilishly, continuing to squeeze and caress the spike he held, smirking as it started to swell.

"Just lie back and enjoy," he commanded and Optimus had little choice but to obey.

It was hard to relax as the stimulation continued but he did his best not to squirm too much least his valve hurt. But when he felt something warm wrap around it, he couldn't help gasping. He looked down to see Megatron taking his spike into his mouth and starting to suck. Now that really was surprising, he'd been expecting to do this, not the warlord Megatron.

"My...uhh," he moaned, unable to finish his sentence as arousal shot through his body.

Of course, Megatron just smirked even more as he continued. His mate tasted just as good here as he did his valve, he would happily do this while Optimus recovered. And that's just what he was going to do.

"Oh my lord," Optimus gasped, unable to stop himself, this wasn't painful, it was wonderful.

"Uhhh...!" He clamped shut his mouth with his hand as his master continued sucking him.

"Delicious..."Megatron purred darkly before giving it a long teasing lick making the spike twitch and release sweet pre-cum that was lapped greedily by Megatron.

These sensations he was receiving were so good, yet different from the ones in his valve, it was as if the spike had a life of its own but was connected at him as well...but then again the sensations of pleasure were exclusively for the spike...not the whole body as it was when doing it by the valve.

"Hnnnn...!" the younger bit back another yelp as Megatron ran his hot and wet glossia against the entire length making him buck involuntarily his hips up.

"Am I the first one to ever touch you here too?" Megatron asked before returning his mouth to suckle on the sensitive head.

As Optimus nodded out of control, Megatron smirked very pleased for this before engulfing the entire shaft and started sucking the other harder.

Optimus cried out against his own clamping hand, this was way too intense that he couldn't control it...it was going to explode in Megatron's mouth if he didn't stopped now...but he just didn't wanted him to, he might sound like a perv but he wanted, no, needed to come now!

"Gah...hmmppphhhh...!" He drowned his scream of his first ever spike overload with his hand, his optics lightened up powerfully and he could swear he saw stars just before as predicted, exploded deep and hard in his master's mouth.

Now he was panting heavily on his berth and looked down at Megatron as he continued lapping and licking him clean of transfluids; if he looked carefully he could see that the emperor had not let a single drop escape.

"What a delicious elixir my mate produces in the throes of passion, a sweet and unique essence that got me addicted once more..." He said reaching down again and licked playfully at the softening spike.

Megatron was amazed at his mate's flavour, plus the size and natural ridges and bumps it possessed his marvellous member. He wanted that sweet essence again so he stimulated his Optimus swirling his glossia sensually playing with the sensitive ridges as if he was the most delicious energon thread he ever tasted before his mouth closed around him again.

As over sensitised as Optimus was, he couldn't last long at his mate's assaults and he came again drowning his howl of release again as everything became starry and hazy.

Megatron however continued licking and swirling his glossia around him and looked up at his defenceless mate with crimson optics full of deep lust. He reached down with his hand and started touching himself before baring his own valve and inserted two fingers inside as he worked Optimus once again to full arousal.

Finally he climbed on top Optimus on the berth and kissed him firmly. "I think I'm wet, love, can you help me?" he said as if a sparkling saying he was good and deserved the candy he asked.

Optimus looked down and could not believe what he was seeing! His master had his own valve bared and wet for him. He choked with his words refusing to believe it.

Megatron smirked and pecked his lips before he positioned the hard, ridged spike to his entrance and lowered himself, impaling himself fully as his valve was the one now that engulfed his shaft.

"Uhhhhh...oooohhh..." Megatron moaned in delight as his inner sensors were so deliciously stimulated by the hard ridges and bumps his mate's spike possessed, plus the rim fluttered madly at the intense but no less pleasing stretch. He couldn't help but roll his hips lazily as his valve continued sucking the welcome intrusion.

Meanwhile, Optimus could not believe what was happening, Megatron was riding him, actually riding him. His spike was being squeezed quite thoroughly; this was much more intense than being sucked off. Not only was Megatron's valve was much hotter than his mouth but it was so tight it almost felt constrictive. But oh, this felt so good, there was absolutely no pain associated with his spike.

He found himself hoping that they could do more of this, as opposed to his valve being used.

"Megatron," Optimus moaned, unable to stop himself from using his mate's given name but said mate did not seem to even notice.

"Yess, this is good," Megatron purred as he buried more and more of Optimus's spike within his own valve. No more would he need to rely on toys or casual interfaces, he had found the bot to end all of that.

Megatron spread his legs further apart so he could take Optimus more into his valve, now properly straddling his mate. He grinned at his panting and flushed mate and started to roll his hips back and forth, allowing Optimus to repeatedly thrust into him. Soon, Optimus was returning the motion, doing his best to thrust back but lying on his back didn't help since he was much smaller than his mate. Not to mention, he still felt a little weak from everything that had happened.

"Don't stop," Megatron groaned, he wanted to feel more of his mate, especially his transfluid filling him up.

"Y-yes my lord," Optimus bit out, trying to prevent himself from moaning wantonly. It was a very difficult task.

"Good," was all Megatron said as he threw his head back to enjoy the feeling of being fragged by his wonderful mate. He started to day dream what they could do together once his mate was well enough, the different positions they could try and games.

A few more breems of thrusting, he felt the spike inside him start to swell up, stretching his valve deliciously. His mate was close to coming and he couldn't be happier. He started to buck harder, wanting to speed things along and feel his mate coming.

"Let me hear you," he told his mate."Scream my name if you come, love."

"Ah...ah...," Optimus moaned, feeling an approaching overload. Before he could even think, it was there and his spike was pumping hard into his mate's as he yelled the warlord name.

Megatron roared with pleasure as the hot liquid spilled out of him.

His valve clamped so hard that for a moment he thought he would squeeze off his mate's perfect shaft as the last waves continued on and on and he moaned rolling his hips wantonly as they wore off.

"Optimus...mmmm..." he groaned as one last little wave invaded his whole body making him shiver delightedly. "That was good..."

Without him knowing there were a few onlookers who couldn't take their optics off of the scene before an enraged Hook came stomping. "What the frag is all that noise?! What are you looking at?! Get back to work!" he kicked them all of there, medics and nurses alike before taking in the scene.

Some could swear they saw Hook's enraged aura once and this one was one of those times. Stomping inside like an earthquake he took a wrench and beat the mech sitting on the berth successfully kicking him off and away of his unconscious mate.

"What the frag, Megatron?! I've said NO INTERFACING! You afthole senseless overfragged spike head! Look what you've done!"

"Uhhh..." The emperor moaned in a combination of pain and hazy pleasure on the floor. His valve still bared and leaking sweet cum from his beloved Optimus...

...his Optimus' cum... He couldn't help but think and smirked dumbly before reaching for his valve, took some of the thick fluids and took it to his mouth savouring his mixed flavour with his mate's an flushed dreamily. He was totally out... That valve overload was the most intense he experienced ever, even more explosive than with playing with his super mode and made to order for himself dildo!

"Are you even listening to me?!" The old medic tried again the third time he watched Megatron take his fingers to his mouth and back to his valve and repeat it.

"Idiot! You drained your mate! You can seriously hurt him because to produce transfluid there is needed a huge amount of energy! That is why I said NO INTERFACING OF ANY KIND!"

Megatron could only hear muffled yellings and asked himself why Optimus's spike was not in his valve anymore?

"Are you listening?!" Hook said enraged and beat him hard against the back of his helm with his hand, that seemed to awake him.

"Hook?" He said like confused which only fuelled the elder's ire.

"NO INTERFACING WITH YOUR MATE FOR FIVE MONTHS! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM BY DRAINING HIS ENERGY LIKE THIS, IDIOT!" Hook roared in his face.

"For five months?" Megatron exclaimed in horror that was a ridiculous amount of time to go without interfacing with his mate.

Hook glared at the Mech he'd seen grown from a little Sparkling to a powerful warlord, the one who'd managed to bring the Autobots and Decepticons together without bloodshed. He mentally sighed; Megatron had clearly fallen hard for his more delicate mate, so hard that lust was clouding his processor. Most newly bonded couples were like this, so wrapped out in their love that they were barely aware of anything outside their little world.

"Megatron," he began, a bit more calmly. "I realise that right now, all you want to do is lock yourself in a room with a large berth and stay there until you both can't move. But we are in the middle of a major transition of the Autobot planets into our empire, you must focus on that. Think of this as a chance to get back to that and sort everything out while your mate recovers. Once everything is settled, the two of you can have some time alone together, have a late honeymoon or something."

Megatron grimaced, the idea of being chaste from his mate was extremely unappealing. However, he knew the elder Mech was right, he did need to be there at the helm for his Decepticons, otherwise some dissident Autobots might try to cause trouble. The last thing he wanted was any kind of conflict, he wanted things to progress peacefully so that the new extension to his empire was preserved. Besides, if he didn't act now, the world his future (and hopefully imminent) Sparklings would be born into would not be the one he wanted them to reside in.

"You are right," he sighed heavily, looking wistfully at Optimus who was lying there in a daze, only half aware of what was happening.

"Of course I am," Hook stated firmly. "Have his own set of quarters set up during quarantine, let him learn about our culture and decide what part he can play in it as your mate."

The thought made Megatron feel miserable, but he nodded. He consoled himself that he could easily show off his mate once everything was settled; perhaps have a grand progress of his new empire, yes that sounded good.

"Very well, I will do what you say," he said with a nod. "I will have that organised while you take care of him."

As Hook nodded, Megatron bent towards his mate, murmuring. "First I will say goodbye, then go."

"Hnn," Hook said, more than ready to hit him again if he tried anything.

But Megatron just gave his mate a gentle kiss, smiling as Optimus blinked up at him.

"I have to go now my sweet," he told him softly. "If you need me, Hook will set up a video comm but I must take care of the integration of Cybertron into our empire. You rest and recover my love; we'll be together soon enough."

Optimus just swallowed and nodded, receiving another kiss before Megatron stood up. Reattaching his cod piece, he nodded to Hook before departing. His mate stared after him before looking at Hook who sighed and grabbed a scanner.

"Right, let's see what the damage is," he muttered, coming closer to Optimus to start examining him.

Optimus looked at the last place he saw his mate before finally relaxed allowing the the medic to do his job.

"I should have told him to clean you up first, you're a mess!" The medic growled making Optimus flush, but before he could answer Hook continued. "But knowing him he would have just taken you again."

"I... I can clean myself up..." Optimus whispered embarrassed making Hook shook his head.

"Look at you, you can barely form a sentence, just stay there and I'll bring someone to do that job; allspark! Megatron made a show!"

Optimus' flush darkened but then remembered what Megatron said...it was normal for 'cons to show their 'love' in public. So he'd better get used to it.

_Author's note. While in quarantine, Optimus begins to feel very strange but what is the cause? Find out next time, until then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. Written by me and the-writing-mew._

_Enjoy and please review._

Sometime later...

The young Prime remained in his own berth and quarters as the 'interface quarantine' advanced. It was not that he was locked up, no, he was just too tired sometimes to get up and find something else to do.

Even his own servants expressed their worry about it, after all, the consort should have recovered by now his strength...but sometimes they just shrugged it off thinking that he was just 'delicate'.

That thought annoyed Optimus, he was not 'delicate' he was a strong warrior!

"Consort?" Someone called and he on-lined his optics heavily. It was one of his servants.

"Yes?" He asked tiredly.

"You have a call, its the Emperor."

The consort lifted up weakly and proceeded to leave the berth to answer his mate's call...knowing fully what the other will say and making him grimace at that.

"Optimus!" The warlord said excitedly once his beloved mate came into view.

"My lord," Optimus stated, trying to look pleased to see his mate even though he still felt empty inside. No one could claim the Emperor had forgotten about his mate, he called almost daily to make sure Optimus was being taken care of and to remind him that his mate missed him.

Optimus knew he should feel something about this, even if it was disgust or annoyance but somehow he couldn't. Even since his bonding, his emotions had felt muted somewhat and all he ever really seemed to experience were the echoes of whatever Megatron was feeling. Right now, he could tell his mate was pleased to see him but that was it. He didn't know if Megatron was properly feeling what he was feeling or lack thereof.

"How goes everything?" Optimus asked, trying to make himself interested in something, anything. He hated this lethargy he was experiencing but somehow couldn't shake himself of it.

"Everything is going smoothly my love," Megatron replied, smiling fondly at his mate. "Right now, we are discussing trade routes and treaties, it can be a little dull at times but soon we will all reap the benefits of it."

Optimus nodded, almost wanting to ask how his friends in the elite guard were doing but resisting. Megatron now asked.

"Do you have everything to your satisfaction?"

"Yes my lord, it's perfect," Optimus half lied. Of course, materially he had everything he needed and any illness he experienced was instantly reported but emotionally, he had nothing. But he wasn't even sure being around his friends would help, he sometimes felt he'd never feel normal again.

"Good," Megatron said in relief before asking. "I miss you my Optimus, you've no idea how much I do."

"I...miss you too," Optimus replied making Megatron smiled widely.

"I know Hook said you must rest and recover," he began slowly and Optimus felt a sensation of dread well up inside him, he wasn't going to like this. "But if you're totally celibate, when we are united, we won't be able to make love properly."

"What...do you suggest?" Optimus questioned, Hook would never allow him near thankfully.

"Well before our bonding, you hadn't really touched yourself, had you?" Megatron said and when Optimus shook his head, said. "Well, I think a little self servicing might do you some good, you'll feel less overwhelmed when this accursed quarantine is over."

"Oh," Optimus blinked at him.

"I could tell you how to do it," Megatron suggested, his optics burning with clear lust and Optimus strongly suspected that Megatron didn't just mean for him to self service. "Guide you step by step..."

"What...what about Hook?" Optimus tried a little weakly, the idea of self servicing over a video comm for his mate was not appealing.

Megatron snorted and said. "I'm not suggesting anything overwrought, just a little something for you to do when you're alone and bored. You could even do it in the bath my love..."

"I uh...I...," Optimus stammered, blushing now as Megatron's optics raked his form.

"I... I don't think I can, my lord..." He tried feeling really awkward now.

"Awww, come on love, I promise there won't be nothing wrong with it, you will enjoy it fully; there's nothing better than one's own touch. Now, come on... Touch your panel."

Optimus looked at him in shock not believing this was happening.

"Come on, don't be shy, I've already seen all from you..." the warlord purred darkly as his optics roamed lustfully over his frame.

"I... I don't think..." He tried again only making his mate smirk.

"I know you must miss my own touch on your body, but I can't be there now, so, imagine is me touching you..." Megatron practically gasped the last part. "Oh Optimus...you have no idea what this stupid quarantine is doing to me..." He moaned in need making Optimus' flushed face to pale.

"I want to catch up with you, so, you need to be a little more...loose... I don't want to hurt you again," This time as Megatron moaned those words one of his hands trailed down, and by the way the arm was moving he deduced he was up to something.

"I... I think I feel tired, my lord... I don't think I can...do that," the Prime said this dimming his optics so the other will believe the message...and it seemed to have worked judging Megatron's worried but disappointed look.

"Oh...its okay, love, I understand...recover soon, remember I miss you so much...," Megatron said and Optimus could feel that somehow it was true because of the bond and the nudges he was receiving.

"But before you go, I want to give you something that will be useful as I'm not there." Megatron continued making Optimus frown in thought. "Go to my quarters, there is the east wall, right in the middle, where there's no paintings push your hand and a secret compartment will open, whatever is inside is secret and mine for vorns, is ours now, yours... I want you to use as you please whatever you want from there."

"Oh... I... I thank you, my lord, I will if that pleases you..." Optimus said bowing a little in respect towards his master.

...

When the call was finished, curiosity won and Optimus started after his master's quarters to see what was inside the secret compartment. Perhaps there were some treasures of his family and such, he thought.

Once he reaches the quarters, he went straight to the east wall and did as his master instructed... However, there were no invaluable treasures inside, the insides of it made him pale and almost purge.

Did Megatron really intended him to use those?!

Recovering from the initial shock he walked towards it inspecting the several sexual toys that were inside, especially one...

It was long, thick, with several ridges coming from soft to hard ones and the same could be said about the bumps it possessed, also a thick and bulbous knot at the base. It seemed like an expensive toy as he continued examining it, it was also a little curved and had a switch and a little button he had no idea they were for...until he pressed it and started vibrating like mad.

"What-?!" The action caused Optimus almost to throw it but resisted and pushed the button successfully off-lining it.

Now he knew what it was, a fake spike...a special made dildo. "Well, that would explain why he enjoyed being spiked before..." He said putting it aside and decided to investigate further the compartment.

He withdrew some expensive looking lubricants and oils, all of them flavoured. Curiosity overtaking him, he unscrewed the cap from one and delicately touched it before bringing his finger up to his lips. The taste was intense and it seemed to fizzle on his glossia, causing a wire of excitement to shoot down his body. He could only imagine what it would be like to properly lick this off a spike or something like this.

He bit his lip before quickly returning it and it's fellow lubes to the compartment. There were also a few very soft cloths, he gently tested one on his arm where a smudge was. It cleaned it perfectly and he smiled wryly, this was probably the only object that he would have no problem using. Folding it up again, he looked to the other objects, the majority appeared to be other toys. Optimus did examine each of them, one was an oval shaped ball that seemed to have different vibration settings and other was a ring that he gaped at, he couldn't imagine placing that on his spike.

Once he was finished, he carefully put everything away and glanced at the berth where he'd lost his virginity. He might be having a reprieve right now but that would change soon enough. He supposed it hadn't been quite as bad as he'd thought it would be but he wasn't particularly looking forward to it. Could his life get much more uncomfortable?

Sometime later

"Uh," Optimus groaned, feeling the familiar sickening feeling that seemed a constant nowadays. Four months had passed since his bonding meaning he would soon be allowed out of quarantine and returned to Megatron. Needless to say, the Decepticon leader was becoming very excited by it and regularly told Optimus so. Optimus could certainly feel his excitement and he did his best not to feel too depressed about it. After all, it would mean a change of pace, he was spending far too much time in his quarters while the world around him changed. From what he'd been told, a lot of progress had been made on Megatron's new palace; they'd be able to live in it before the stellar cycle was up.

"Consort, do you require anything?" a servant asked, seeing the consort once again looking very miserable on a seat in front of a window.

"Maybe a bit of coolant thanks," Optimus requested and the servant bowed but still asked. "Consort, should I call Hook?"

"No, I'm fine," Optimus quickly assured him. "If I get worse you can call him but I think it's a harmless virus."

"If the consort is sure," the servant said before pausing as he received a comm.

"Consort, there are some messages waiting for you, I believe they are from your friends."

"Thank you Quickspin, I'll look at them in a bit," Optimus said, feeling his spirits lift ever so slightly at the mention of his friends. They had been doing their best at a distance to keep his spirits at and assure him that they would be reunited as soon as it was possible. Although at times he felt mournful at how happy they must be in their continuing roles of Primes but he was glad he hadn't been forgotten. Perhaps his mate would still let him train with them, he longed so badly for the routine of being a Prime.

Another wave of sickness hit him and he almost gagged. Whatever this virus was, it wasn't letting up. He just prayed it wouldn't last too long; he was getting extremely tired of it.

"Your coolant, Consort." The servant offered and Optimus took it slowly before emptying it.

"Thank you Qui- uhhhh...!" but before the Prime could properly thank him, his tanks rumbled and rejected the coolant forcing him to purge heavily on the ground.

It was the first time he lost control of it!

"Consort!" Quickspin shouted in shock helping the now weakened mech up. "Should I call Hook now?" he said worryingly.

Optimus for his part could not answer but nod, then looked down at himself and watched the mess he made. He looked up at his servant as if asking for an apology as the other contacted the medic.

"Sorry Quic- bleh-!" Once again he purged hard on the floor unable to hold back or apologize properly for the mess.

"It's okay, sir, come on, let's take you to clean up, it will make you feel better as Hook arrives," Quickspin said gently taking him on his shoulder and guiding him to his private washracks.  
...

Minutes later...

"I cannot see what is causing the malfunction, but I will give you a stronger coolant. So far is not a virus or..." Hook trailed off making Optimus frown in confusion.

"Or...?"

"Or a sparkling," The medic finished watching Optimus pale at the simple idea. "It's neither, so it must be something else; I'll see what it must be done, so, don't worry."

However Optimus still looked a little taken aback for the mere idea of him carrying his master's creation.

"Rest now, child, your body requires it," The medic assured before injecting him with a mild sedative, "You, inform me of anything that happens regarding his health, you understand?" he addressed the servant who just nodded once. "Good, I must go now, I must inform this Lord Megatron."

He then started walking away before Quickspin stopped him. "Sir?" Hook stopped and looked at him with a questioning glare. "It is not my business but...the Consort... He's been rather...depressed lately..." The servant confessed making Hook give the sleeping mech one last look before walking away without another word.

...

"I think the cause of his illness is that he's depressed, Megatron."

Immediately after he left Optimus, Hook called for the Emperor telling him about his mate's status and health.

"Depressed?!" Megatron exclaimed not believing it. "Then it must be your fault, if you wouldn't have separate us this wouldn't have happened, it is obvious that he misses me." The warlord said smugly before looking at the mech in the screen who seemed to be like ready to hit him...if only he could trespass it.

"Don't be a jerk, Megatron, he misses his life! His friends! Or you forgot that you took him without another word or even courting him properly and practically forced him to bond, a bond he obviously accepted out of duty!" The medic barked at the Emperor who just looked at somewhere like thinking.

"Hmmm... Maybe he should spend some time with his friends, you're right, he possibly misses them and he was unable to say goodbye to them; he doesn't have friends in the palace or rarely leaves his room...my poor shy mate... I should have introduced him with some friends of mine before leaving...he's all alone there, with no one to speak..." Megatron started rambling and Hook looked at him dumbfounded...

...did he just ignore the little but no less important piece of information he just told him about that the Consort being forced to bond out of duty?

Well, it was obvious that Megatron was crazy for his mate but that cannot be said the same about the Consort if you looked carefully...and he as an old, experienced mech could see it clearly as crystal now.

"Megatron..." He started but his leader stopped him with a hand.

"Let's say no more... I will allow my mate to leave the palace to visit his friends, then he will feel better when we reunite again."

"I have no doubt he will," Hook said tiredly, it was clear Megatron was going to listen on the point about Optimus being forced to bond. Megatron loved his mate so much that he couldn't even contemplate that his mate might not have been just as enthusiastic about bonding as he was. If his leader had only allowed his mate a bit more time to accept what was going to happen, Optimus might be feeling so trapped now.

Megatron might be planning to court his mate now but considering they were already bonded, it almost seemed pointless. However, perhaps being with his friends would help Optimus's mental state and he could work his way out of this depression. The grey mech could be a kind bot and Hook suspected that he could even be loving towards a special bot, like Optimus or his Sparklings. If only Optimus could see Megatron as a Mech and now a jailer or even slaver.

"But you still can't go near him," Hook said warningly and Megatron waved this aside.

"I will not bother him; he can simply spend time with his friends. But I don't want him out for too long or for anyone to steal him away. Make sure he's got an escort Hook."

"I will Megatron," Hook said with a nod.

"Good, let me know if anything else happens," Megatron commanded before ending the communication.

Hook gave a wry smile at the blank screen, Megatron really was a stubborn Mech. It would take some time before the idea that his mate was unhappy because of his situation to sink into his processor. Oh well, at least Optimus hopefully had something to look forward to.

Later that cycle

Optimus sat in a shuttle, hardly able to believe he was here. When he'd woken up from his nap, thanks to a sedative Hook had given him, the medic had informed him that Megatron had given permission for him to go out and visit his friends. Optimus had been elated, he could finally escape from his place and just get out. Of course, he wasn't along, he had an escort but he'd managed to convince Hook to tell said escort to stay outside the building he'd be in with his friends.

After all, he wanted some privacy to enjoy himself.

"Consort, we are almost here," a Femme named Sunflare told him softly. She was a Seeker and Optimus couldn't help but be interested in her, after all there weren't that many fliers on Cybertron. She hadn't spoken much but she hadn't been unfriendly, merely doing her duty and trying to be professional. And possibly she was giving Optimus some space as even though he was looking forward to seeing his friend, he still wasn't quite himself.

"Thank you Sunflare," he said with a nod.

He looked out of the window, seeing that they were about to dock outside and he smiled as he saw it was the recreational centre of Iacon. Optimus started to grin, this looked like it would be a fun cycle. He started to stand and felt a brief wave of nausea hit him but thankfully it had passed a moment later. He was glad, he was grimly determined to have a good time and try to forget all about Megatron and the Decepticons. He knew there would be signs of it all around, Decepticons walking about the place, advertisements aimed at them and many others but he would simply ignore it.

"Here we are," Sunflare said as the door opened and he was able to step outside.

Optimus grinned and strode outside and immediately was almost bowled over by one of his friends.

"Elita," he laughed as one of his best friends from the academy hugged him madly.

"Optimus, your finally out," she exclaimed, legs wrapped around him as his other friends crowded round. "We thought you'd be gone forever."

"Never," he chuckled as Sentinel clapped him on the back.

"So, what do we call you now?" he asked as Elita got back on her feet.

"Optimus, same as always," the blue and red Mech said firmly. "I'm still the same bot."

"Of course you are," Elita said firmly, giving Sentinel a warning look as Hot Rod sent Optimus a wink. "Come on, let's go and look at the shops."

"Consort?" The seeker femme addressed and he froze. For a second he just forgot what he was...

...but that was not the problem.

"'Consort'?!" Sentinel repeated and couldn't help but laugh his aft off making everyone look down at him with grim faces.

As Sentinel said it, while laughing that it sounded ridiculous and as if he was some kind of high class pampered femme.

"Oh, Sentinel, knock it off!" Elita demanded by kicking hard the blue chinned mech hard on his middle sucessfully stopping his mirth and making him cry instead.  
...

Later...  
Walking around a mall...

"You're not going to believe what I've seen last night!" Elita said excitedly and almost bursting out with whatever secret she held inside.

"Just spit it 'lita." Sentinel said while munching as his sweet energon cake in a messy way that made the others look at him in disgust.

Shaking off her head, and the image of Sentinel eating like a bad educated and involutionated mech, Elita continued. "Well, I was in my room doing nothing but looking at the skies enjoying the breeze...when suddenly out of nowhere two seekers appear and started flying around each other,"

Everybody looked intently at her. Some seekers already moved in Iacon, but it was still rare to see them, just like Optimus' escort...however Optimus didn't seemed to be as excited about what she was about to tell knowing full well what it was.

"And soon one of them caught the other mid air and started making out!" She exclaimed at the sentence and even Sentinel stopped eating. "But that's not it...soon after they started...they...they were interfacing! Yes! Up there, in the air! In public!"

This is what he feared, just as Megatron...

"Did you filmed it?" Hot Rod questioned quite excited himself and Elita nodded showing up a datapad.

"Of course I did, it was quite the show...and I was not the only one who did it," She smirked. "They were noisy too, especially when overload assaulted them!"

Optimus wanted that the ground opened a gap for him to enter and then disappear because sooner or later they will ask him awkward things about the 'cons.

"Holy Primus!" Hot Rod exclaimed and Sentinel started coughing as he choked with his food. All three of them watching the footage.

When the video seemed to end they directed their gazes towards Optimus.

'Oh, dear, this is what I've feared.' He thought while trying to keep a neutral face.

"So, Consort," Sentinel started making all of them to frown at the tone he used to formulate that word...a mocking one. "Do all the Decepticons like to do it in public? Did Lord Megatron take you in front of all his people as rumours said? Did you enjoy all that attention?"

"W-what?" He honestly couldn't believe his friends thought he was an exhibitionist, maybe Megatron was, but not him!

"Sentinel," Elita exclaimed, punching him.

"What, I'm just asking," he said, holding his hands up in surrender but still with a wicked glint in his optics.

Optimus decided to set him straight.

"Megatron told me that Seekers are well known for interfacing in public," he stated. "But most Decepticons in general prefer to be private as...we were."

Sentinel actually looked disappointed as Elita gave her friend a hug.

"You okay?" she asked as the large blue Mech said "Are you sure you didn't?"

"I remember my bonding night," Optimus said irritably. "If you don't believe me Sentinel, then feel free to ask my mate. I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you what happened."

"He's not going to," Elita snapped, glaring at Sentinel. "We believe you Optimus and even if you had done anything differently, it's none of our business."

"Yeah," Hot Rod agreed. "Just say the word and we won't talk about anything related to that."

"Thanks," Optimus said gratefully, that would be very nice. "But you'd better watch out for the Seekers, you'll probably see more of that as time goes on."

"Really?" Sentinel questioned, glancing back at their Seeker shadow. "Hmm...wouldn't mind seeing a couple of Femmes up in the air..."

"You would," Elita said, rolling her optics and giving him a hard shove. "Come on, there's a show starting in five breems, if we hurry, we can catch it."

Extremely thankful that the subject had been dropped...for now, he raced after his friends as they rushed to the cineplex. When it was over Elita led Optimus slightly ahead of their two other friends as they argued over an action scene in the film they'd just viewed.

"Don't listen to Sentinel," she murmured, her arm tucked in his. "He can be a real jerk at times."

"Their all probably thinking it," Optimus sighed heavily, feeling a strange clawing sensation in his chest.

"It's not their business," she said fiercely. "And they shouldn't bother you about it."

Her expression softened and she said softly. "Is he really awful?"

Optimus shrugged.

"He's...not as bad as I might have thought," he admitted. "He always asks after me, calls me his love and sweetspark but...he's very pushy. I didn't have any time before I was whisked away to his ship, I couldn't even pack up my stuff."

With a very sympathetic look on her face, she leaned closer and murmured. "You know you can always call me any time if you need to talk. You're my best friend, I will always be there for you no matter what."

"Thanks," he said with a smile, glad to know she wouldn't abandon him. "What happens if you're posted abroad?"

"I'll still get leave to come home sometimes," she told him with a smile. "And you can still call me."

"Yeah," he said with a nod before suddenly grimacing.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he paused, a sharp pain stabbing inside of him.

"Dunno," he said through gritted teeth.

"Optimus!" Elita exclaimed as the mech suddenly fell on his knees gasping and grasping his chest.

In no time Sunflare was there next him. "Consort, what's wrong?!" She said desperately and Optimus could only groan in pain as an answer.

Hot Rod and Sentinel only watched stunned at the show.

"He needs a medic, come on, let's take him to Ratchet, he's working in the hospital near here, come on!" Elita barked at the two stupid mechs standing there like statues.

In no time they reached the hospital and were calling for a grumpy and growling old mech who was just forced to awake from his very much deserved nap...he just had an emergency surgery to attend and barely had two hours of sleep after it was done.

"I would have recharged further if those sparklings that dare to call themselves 'medics' would have known what to do, but nooooo...the elders must always save the day, I wonder why do they go to medicine school if they were not going to learn anything?! Idiots...!" He growled as he walked towards the room he was called. Every bot nurse or medic quickly walked away from his path not wishing to become a punching bag for the elder to vent his anger.

Or it was him attending this mech or no one, after all his daughter Red Alert was in recovery since a patient became hostile and took it on her hurting her badly. But she was stable now thanks to him. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only medic in this hospital who knows how to work!" he grumbled before reaching his destiny.

"What was the emergency?! Who's dying?!" He barked before his optics granted him with a sight he thought he will never see again.

"Optimus?" His anger vanished quickly and he hurried inside and prepared his scanner before looking up at the spectators. His anger returning in a second and only a waving wrench was enough to make them understand that they were not needed there.

However Sunflare wished to stay. "But...the Consort...!" She tried as Elita dragged her away.

"If you value your existence, you will follow me, believe me, Ratchet is a good medic and Optimus is in good hands."

Soon the door was closed and Ratchet started scanning him. "What happened, kid?" he tried bit Optimus only shook his head in pain still grabbing his chest so Ratchet scanned him there...and soon his optics widened.

Running for a cabinet he reached for a syringe and downloaded the contents in Optimus calming him from his pain immediately.

"Ratchet...what's wrong with me?" Optimus tried hoarsely.

"Nothing, kid, you're perfectly fine; it was just your body reacting to your sparkling." He answered a little taken aback too, then seconds later noticed Optimus' paling face.

Somehow he didn't seemed happy for the news but very distressed. "Optimus, what's wrong?"

"Did you say...Sparkling?" Optimus whispered hoarsely, optics wide.

"Yes, Sparkling," Ratchet said with a nod. "I'm afraid there is a slight build up of excess fluid around the sparkling, I'll need to remove that, it makes scanning harder. I take it none of Megatron's medics spotted this?"

"N-no," Optimus managed to say. "H-Hook didn't find it."

"I thought so, a casual scan wouldn't pick it up," Ratchet said knowingly. "Little thing's quite far along...when was the last time you interfaced?"

"Four months ago," Optimus mumbled, still looking rather shell shocked.

Ratchet nodded, that sound about right.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," he began as Optimus stared down at his own body. "I suppose that Megatron will be pleased..."

"Megatron!?" Optimus yelped, surprising the old Medic. "He...he can't find out about this!"

"Can't find out about this?" Ratchet repeated dumbly. "Kid, you can't hide this, he's going to find out."

"He can't find out!" Optimus yelled hysterically almost leaping to his feet but prevented by Ratchet's hands on his shoulders. "You don't know what'll happen!"

"What...?" Ratchet said in confusion. "Optimus, has he been abusing you?"

Optimus shook his head helplessly; he didn't know what to call it.

"They'll never be free," he mumbled to himself. "I couldn't bare it...please Ratchet, promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Optimus," Ratchet began but Optimus screamed at him. "PROMISE ME!"

"Alright, I won't tell," Ratchet said quickly. "But kid, you've still got a ways to go and...it's too late to abort."

He said this quietly, hoping Optimus wasn't going to ask for this. It really was past the time it could have happened.

The carrying Mech shook his head wildly again, before saying. "How long until it can be delivered safely?"

Ratchet frowned before saying. "Well, your Sparkling would need at least a month but..."

"Then I'll come back here before quarantine and you can take it," Optimus said in a rush. "You can find a nice, loving family to take them, they'll grow up happy..."

"Optimus...you should talk to your mate," Ratchet said gently. "If you're bonded, he'll probably feel you giving birth or know something's wrong."

"Then I'll think of something to fool him," Optimus said grimly. "Please Ratchet; I can't be a proper carrier to this Sparkling, not while I'm with Megatron. And...I can't leave him or Cybertron will suffer."

Ratchet bit his lip, Optimus was putting him in a bad position. As a Medic, it was his duty to protect the patient but he felt like Optimus was making a mistake.

"Look," he said gently. "You shouldn't make a decision now; you need to think carefully about this. Take a few cycles to set things straight in your mind."

"Fine," Optimus said. "I'll think about it but I won't change my mind Ratchet. And you'll help me, won't you?"

Ratchet hesitated before saying. "If _YOU_ promise to think about this very carefully and not make up your mind straight away I will."

"If you promise to help me and not tell anyone, then I will," Optimus assured him, his processor feeling like it might unravel at any moment.

Ratchet nodded; secretly he was hoping that a Decepticon medic would discover this condition. Optimus had had a bad shock, that was all, when he'd had time to think about it, he wouldn't make such a rash choice.

...

Minutes later...

Optimus was released and given some sedatives to take if the pain returned. The medic diagnosed him with a several case of depression and possibly nostalgia at his past life once the seeker Sunflare asked. She then nodded and they left.

"What did he say, Optimus?" Elita asked rather worried by her friend and holding one of his arms as they walked.

"Nothing really," He lied and gave her a weak smile as if asking her to drop the subject.

She then smiled in pity and decided to leave it. Someday perhaps he will wish to talk about it. "It's okay, Optimus, I am here every time you wish to talk."

Then they continued walking towards the luxurious apartment that was rented for him so he can rest.  
...

Meanwhile...

Megatron was informed about this and could not believe the news.

"Depressed? ...nostalgia?!" He whispered in disbelief. "Why would he be depressed? I've given him everything he wants and more! He even has my spark!"

The Emperor huffed around not understanding why his Optimus was so upset about something he had no idea about. "He has love and care, why is he so depressed...?" He started before remembering something.

"He is depressed because he needs me!" He reached that conclusion happily and his spark gave a jump of joy.

"My Optimus... I need you too...but the quarantine is not yet over and if I lay my hands on you I doubt I will be able to stop myself..." He said dreamily with a hint of sadness.

"I can't wait until is over so I can show you how much I love you... How much you mean to me... I love you so much it hurts..." Megatron whispered the last part for himself holding his hands against his chest.

However, he couldn't help but feel that not all was right, something else was wrong; but he shrugged it off as his lover's depression...a depression he happily will help to get him over of.  
...

Later...  
Iacon...  
Optimus' apartment...

The red and blue mech paced his room like a caged beast, he couldn't believe this was happening to him and so soon!

He conceived in his bonding night!

"For Primus' sake this is horrible! I can't... I just can't...!" He continued mumbling while grabbing his head as if this one threatened to fall off his shoulders.

"No...not his spawn...no... I can't... I can't...!"

His beautiful light blue face was stained with tears and his optics wide open in horrified realization of the situation.

Suddenly he gasped out of his misery for a second only to feel a small nudge at his spark; he forced himself to calm down... It was Megatron.

His master was sending him waves of love and appreciation, signals he could not accept without having the utter need of purge out his tanks.

No...he will not have his master's child...he cannot be a proper creator for his enslaver's creation...no matter if he had all the time in the universe to decide it he will never give a sparkling to the mech who dared to take him away from home, his life and friends away...no...this sparkling will never meet him...he cannot allow that.

Rage formed deep inside his spark and that caused Megatron to send a confused wave and then more love; so then, once again he forced himself to calm down and 'accept' what the other was giving...

...wasn't that the only thing he was allowed to do anyways?

Ratchet had him to think about the sparkling but he was sure he'd made the right decision. After all, he wasn't abandoning it in a gutter or terminating, he was going to give it to someone who would ensure that they'd go to a happy family. He fully trusted Ratchet, there was no better Medic, he'd never let the sparkling go to someone bad.

No doubt Megatron would try to force more sparklings out of him but at least this one could be free and do whatever it wanted. Yes, that made sense, he was doing the sparkling a favour by giving it away.

And it would serve Megatron right for enslaving him.

Three weeks and five cycles later Optimus was restlessly pacing his apartment. Very soon, his quarantine would be up and he'd be forced to return to Megatron's side. His mate was getting more and more excited, he could feel it over the bond, it was growing by the joor. Just like the Sparkling was.

He grimaced, feeling it squirming around inside him. He now had a slight extended bump but thankfully the Sparkling appeared to be small. He almost had a spark attack when he thought about how big Megatron was and worried the sparkling might become just as huge within him. That would have been a lot harder to hide as Hook and others called him over a view screen fairly regularly. No one had visited for the last week or so, he'd told all his friends that he wanted to enjoy being properly single for the last time before he had to return to Megatron.

They'd understood but made him promise that they'd see each other again soon even when he was back with Megatron. He'd readily promised, wondering if Megatron really would let him see them. Well, he'd just have to wait and see on that front.

Anyway, to keep up the pretence, he'd ordered holo-vids to watch, junk food and information on the changes to Cybertron and about the Decepticons. He did watch some of the vids, ate the food and read up on all his data pads but there were times when he could only lie on his bed staring at the ceiling. It seemed to please everyone, both Megatron and Hook seemed to feel he must be doing much better. Sunflare and other Seekers still stood guard outside his apartment, ready to escort him anywhere he wanted. At first he'd wondered about why his escorts were Seekers but he supposed it was because they were fast and could fly better than all the other Decepticons.

He tentatively thought he could become friends with them if they remained his escorts but he couldn't really focus on that positive aspect right now. Ratchet had wanted him to wait a month and that month was almost up, only a couple of cycles to go. What worried Optimus was that Megatron might decide those couple of cycles weren't waiting for and would demand that he return right now.

"I have to go now," Optimus muttered to himself. "If I don't go now, when I return, Hook will know something's up. He might work out I had a Sparkling, Megatron...he'll be so mad."

He shuddered at the thought; Megatron might possibly kill him and any Autobot he got his hands on. There was no other way; he had to get going right now.

"Moonflash," he said into his comm. "Would you take me to Ratchet's?"

"Are you ill Consort?" the young Seeker replied.

"No, I just want to make sure everything's functioning before I go back to the Emperor," Optimus said. "I don't think he'll let Hook look at me when I get back."

"Very well consort," the Seeker said, sounding amused.

The Prime grimaced at that tone, he was the only one unamused at returning to the mech that everything he wanted was making him a sex toy with a spark beat and capable of carrying his spawns.  
...

Sometime later...  
Iacon's main hospital...

"Are you 100% sure about this, Optimus?" Ratchet asked in hesitation at what he was asked to do. "It seems very healthy and your mate will be happy-"

"I don't care what he thinks!" Optimus jumped interrupting the old medic. "I don't care what he wants as he hadn't cared what I've wanted! Just...do your job and take it out before he comes and kill us both!"

Ratchet just shook his head and sighed. "Very well, but you're doing it wrong, it will miss you too, you know? Have you thought how will this sparkling will feel?"

Hateful and pleading optics that surprised Ratchet like never before watched him. "Who knows what he will do to them...maybe...maybe take it from me once it born... I don't want to know...so please Ratchet...just...take it!" The Prime growled in barely contained anger and sorrow.

The old medic sighed and nodded not liking at all in what he was getting into. "Fine, follow me, but first we need to get rid of your escort...is waiting out there."

"What you suggest?"

Getting rid of Moonflash was easy, they just needed to call her in and once she entered to help the Consort stand, Ratchet came from behind and injected her with a powerful sedative successfully knocking her out.

Once they left her to sleep in Ratchet's office, and locked the door, they hurried down to an unused and lonely part of the hospital.

Down stairs and underground was the morgue of the hospital and near there were a series of quarters used by those fearless and lonely mechs who wished to have a silent recharge... However there was none like that except Ratchet himself and his daughter. The other residents and medics or nurses did their best to avoid the morgue or those restrooms since they believed that the sparks of the dead haunted those in recharge...

...and Ratchet fuelled those legends with his own ghost stories which made others to fear that place and stay away; that was the only way he could recharge in peace in that hospital, except when they send a half brave idiot down there to call him for an emergency or just use the comm that was attached to the wall...if it wasn't deactivated as he used to do.

The other restrooms which were in upper levels were full of residents and recharge there was practically impossible since he wished for utter silence; the only problem he could see with this place was that it was so isolated that he had to walk a lot to reach his destiny...and he wasn't getting any younger.

"This way," Ratchet commanded once the elevator descended them to the lowest level of the hospital causing Optimus to shiver at the sudden change of temperature and cold feeling of dread.

"Ratchet...what is this place?" Optimus tried as the medic walked with so much security that it scared him.

"The perfect place to hide, now, come on, don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts?" the old mech asked in disbelief once he saw Optimus' face once this one read the words 'Morgue' in a near sign. "You must fear of the living ones, they're even more dangerous," He said that with a frown.

"Now, hurry, this way...before I change my mind and decide to leave it with you!" Ratchet added and Optimus obeyed.

Optimus tried not to shiver, even if there were no ghosts, it was still an incredibly creepy place. When they reached the morgue with its rows of sterile berths on which the dead lay, Ratchet directed him to one that was covered by a soft looking sheet.

"I've got everything set up down here," he explained as they walked to the berth. "Luckily, we haven't needed this place for a few cycles, you're lucky."

Optimus wasn't so sure but he obediently lay down for Ratchet. Soon it would be all over and he could...go back to being Megatron's slave. It was an extremely unpleasant thought but at least he would be having his small bit of revenge. He was nervous, he technically shouldn't be giving birth right now but he couldn't possibly wait, it would be far too late if he did.

"Okay, just relax," Ratchet said soothingly as he gathered up his hidden tools.

He paused, about to move over to Optimus.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? It's not too late to change your mind."

"Yes it is," Optimus whispered. "I can't stop now Ratchet, please just do it."

Ratchet sighed heavily, the kid was determined. Perhaps when the Sparkling was gone, he'd have a change of spark but it was starting to look like he wouldn't. Lifting a knife, he began.

Sometime later

"It's alright, little one," Ratchet soothed as the Sparkling bawled in his arms, born earlier than he should have been. It was a Mech, thankfully a healthy one and rather beautiful.

"There, there, it's okay," he said, glancing over at Optimus who lay shell shocked on the berth, covered in life force.

"Optimus," Ratchet said quietly as the little one calmed down a little as he was cleaned and comforted. "It's a healthy Mech, do you want to hold him?"

He said the line automatically, forgetting that Optimus might not want to. The Medic moved closer with his bundle as Optimus moved his head sluggishly, in a complete daze.

"What?" he said, optics barely focused.

"Your son," Ratchet said kindly, holding out the whimpering Sparkling and carefully giving him to Optimus.

Optimus looked down at his son whose white optics were becoming blue that he'd inherited from his carrier.

"Son?" he said blankly, staring at the Sparkling who stared back at him.

"Yes, he's beautiful," Ratchet told him as Optimus limply raised a hand to touch the Sparkling's face. "Any idea what you might name him?"

"...Valour," Optimus eventually said. "Call him Valour. Now please, take him away."

"Optimus," Ratchet began, how could he do this?

"Now Ratchet," Optimus snapped, almost setting off the Sparkling again.

"Very well," Ratchet sighed, lifting the little one up, noticing the tears in Optimus's optics.

"I'm sorry," Optimus whispered as tears fell down his cheek. "Have a good life son. I love..."

He stopped, he couldn't say anything else, he simply turned his face away. Ratchet sighed before taking the Sparkling away and wrapping him up in a blanket. He'd have to clean Optimus up and repair him, make it look like nothing had ever happened and take him upstairs. He already had a story for the escort, she had slipped and banged her head, he'd placed her on a berth to recover while taking care of Optimus. Hopefully, she would accept the story.

"I won't be long little one," he told the sparkling, placing him in a protective open box. "You just hang tight while I take your carrier upstairs, alright?"

Thankfully, the Sparkling seemed sleepy, probably because his carrier was nearby. He only hoped he could find a family for Valour, the little one would suffer without having a creator of some sort. Once he'd settled him, he turned his attention to Optimus and started to work on him. Once his patient looked presentable, he lifted him up and took him away, leaving the Sparkling all alone.

Valour slept for a while but with his carrier gone, he began to wake up and whimper. At first, the sounds simply echoed around the morgue but eventually, he did catch someone's attention. A red and white Femme entered, looking exceedingly confused.

"I thought I heard something," she said to herself before a little bubbling cry sounded.

"What?" she exclaimed, hurrying forward and gasping at the sight. Someone had left a new born Sparkling wrapped in cloths in a box and he was whimpering and crying freely.

"Oh," she said, coming forward and gently lifting him out of the box. "There, there, it's okay."

He hiccupped and cuddled into her, wanting to feel the warmth of another being in this cold place. She rubbed his back, making soothing sounds until he was calmed down again. She couldn't believe someone had abandoned such an adorable and vulnerable Sparkling in this dreadful place. When she found whoever was responsible, she'd give them a piece of her mind and then turn them over to her father. That would certainly make them think twice about repeating the action.

"Are you hungry?" she asked before smiling, Sparklings were always hungry.

"Let's go and get you something," she said, heading for the exit but coming face to face with Ratchet.

"Red, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed in surprise, staring at the Sparkling in her arms.

"I heard something and found this Sparkling here," she said. "I can't understand what..."

She stopped as she suddenly saw the guilty look in her Sire's optics.

"Do you know how this happened?" she demanded.

"Come on, we need to talk," He tried to guide her to the restrooms but she was resisting.

"Sire...do you know how this sparkling ended up here?" She questioned him but only gaining another push from him towards the same place.

"If you wanna know the while story, Red, then come with me, this cannot be discussed so openly." The old mech said grimly without meeting her optics, that made her frown, this was serious.

To be continued

_Author's note. What is Red Alert's reaction to Ratchet's story? Will little Valour find a family? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
